Rodéo: second part: save me
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Odd et Ulrich sontils réellement condamner à ne plus se voir? Que va devenir Lyoko, elle qui est partiellement détruite?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Je suis de retour !

Deux chose avant de vous laissez lire en paix.

Premièrement, vous l'aurez remarqué, le titre c'est 'save me' et pas 'protect me'. C'est parce que, après lecture, j'ai constater que 'save me' correspondait plus. Je m'excuse donc pour vous avoir communiquer une fausse information.

Ensuite, je change mon rythme de parution, je l'accélère. Je voulais au départ ne publier qu'un chapitre par jour, mais ayant fais des sienne, se sera deux chapitre par jour (week end et jour férié compris) donc je vous dit tout de suite à demain !

Bon, maintenant, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rodéo: second partie: Save me**

**Chapitre premier**

_Je n'ai plus le choix. _

_J'ai put le retarder mais je ne peux l'empêcher. _

_Ils le feront. _

_Les minutes sont comptées._

_Mais, sans le code, je prends peut-être un risque inutile. _

ooOoo

Yumi et Aelita quittait l'hôpital.

-Il se remet bien, dit la japonaise à son ami.

-Ouais…

-Tu lui en veux encor ?

-Et toi ? Tu en veux encor à Ulrich ?

Sous-titré « mêle-toi de tes oignons ».

Après un moment de silence, Aelita reprit :

-Il faut qu'on aille à l'usine, maintenant qu'on à le code…

-Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

ooOoo

-Alors vieux, sa va ? demanda Ulrich.

Yumi et Aelita avait quitté la chambre dés l'entré du jeune homme.

-Sa va. Et toi ?

-Hum…

-Elles ne bouderont pas toute leur vie, philosopha Jérémie en pensant que s'était Yumi qui avait trainé Aelita ici. Quelle histoire. Depuis quelque temps, ils nous arrivent de ces trucs.

-Ouais…

Ulrich vint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit.

-Sa va ta tête ? demanda-t-il en montrant le bandage sous les cheveux blonds.

-Sa guéris. Des nouvelles ?

-Nan… Dit Jérémie, tu m'en veux pas, toi…

-Pour ?

-Odd. Vous avoir mentit. Avoir… Avec lui.

-C'est votre vie. Vous faites ce que vous voulez ! Quand au fait d'avoir mentit… Je comprends qu'Odd l'ai fait… Mais toi…

-Il me l'avait demandé ! Il m'a supplié de ne rien dire ! Je ne pouvais pas… J'allais pas. Il fallait que se soit lui qui le dise.

Jérémie regarda son ami dans les yeux, puis acquiesça.

-Tu l'aime ?

Baissant les yeux, Ulrich demanda :

-Quand tu pense à Aelita, tu ne pense pas à elle comme tu pense aux autres personnes, tu y pense étrangement. Mais y'a rien de sexuel. Tu veux la protéger, la garder dans en coffre fort, à l'abri du monde, et en même temps tout lui offrir, tout lui montrer, la rendre heureuse. Tu voudrais l'avoir près de toi tout le temps, lui parler de tout, et te taire aussi, pour l'écouter. Ecouter sa voix, sa respiration, son cœur. Si c'est ça 'aimer', alors je crois que j'aime. Il se leva pour partir. J'ai honte, pardonne-moi.

-Ulrich ! appela le blessé. Reste ! Si je t'ai demandé si tu aimais Odd, se n'est pas pour t'accuser ! Tu n'a pas à avoir honte ! Ulrich revint vers son ami. La façon dont tu parle de l'amour… Wow… Ulrich, je te croyais pas capable de ça !

-C'est de vivre au contact d'Odd qui m'a rendu comme ça. Tu le connais, c'est un grand artiste.

-Ouais…

Un ange passa.

-Ton pc ne te manque pas trop ?

-Horriblement.

ooOoo

-L'ordi est allumé, soupira Yumi.

-Après dix minutes de bataille, c'est bien.

-Ho sa va ! C'est pas un ordinateur ça ! c'est un monstre ! Je te le laisse !

Yumi s'écarta da la machine pour laisser une Aelita plié de rire s'asseoir devant l'écran.

Elle suivit les consignes que Jérémie avait inscrites sur une feuille.

-La tour est activée… Plus qu'a appuyer sur entré, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.

-Sa va aller ?

-J'ai passé dix ans de ma vie là-bas.

-Comme tu l'as dit : tu as passé. Le passé c'est le passé. Sa va aller. Tu es ici, avec nous.

-Hum…Yumi, je dois ma survie à Lyoko.

-Tu as faillis y mourir bien des fois, tu y es même morte, Odd aussi. Sans le doigté de Jérémie…

A l'entente de ce prénom, Aelita se leva et se mit à hurler :

-Jérémie ! Jérémie ! toujours lui ! J'en ai assez ! Jérémie pense qu'il faut faire une enquête! Jérémie pense qu'il faut nous envoyer sur Lyoko ! Jérémie pense qu'il faut qu'on aille dans se territoire là ! Attention ! Jérémie pense que c'était dangereux ! Jérémie pense qu'il faut détruire Lyoko ! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! MARRE !

C'était la première fois que Yumi voyait son ami dans cet état de nerf. Ne sachant que faire, elle la prit dans ces bras et murmura à son oreille :

-Chut… Sa va aller… sa va aller…Chut… Calme-toi.

Aelita d'abord surprise par le comportement de la japonaise et par le sien, se laissa aller à l'étreinte et explosa en sanglot.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elles se séparèrent.

-Sa va ?

-Ouais… Ouais… et ton image de fille glacial est complètement cassée.

-Ho zut. Tant pis. T'es prête ?

-Hum, hum.

Se plaçant devant l'ordinateur, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose prit une grande inspiration et pressa le bouton 'entré'

Toute les donnés sur l'écran s'effacèrent et l'inscription « mémoire vide » apparu sur un fond noir.

S'était fait.

Lyoko n'était plus.

ooOoo

A bien des kilomètres de là, Odd attendait seul bureau de la directrice du foyer de mineur ou il avait été placé.

« Une grande surprise, qu'elle a dit. J'me méfis. »

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la femme, quinquagénaire, ainsi qu'un homme de dix plus jeune.

Bien que le visage ait pris quelque ride, que les cheveux sur les temps aient blanchies, Odd le reconnaitrait toujours, aussi serait-il tombé s'il n'avait pas été assis.

-Papa ?...

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre second.**

Odd avait toujours cru qu'il n'en voulait pas à son père. En fait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et que son geste était parfaitement justifié. Il le savait. Au plus profond de lui.

Mais lorsqu'il le vit, ce jour de mars, il n'eut qu'une envie, lui sauter à la gorge pour lui arracher se petit sourire joyeux qui s'y baladait.

L'homme le serra dans ces bras, sans qu'il n'en soit de même de la part de l'enfant, mais il ne sans formalisa pas.

-Ca y est ! Je l'ai ! dit l'homme une fois assis en face du bureau.

-Ce que ton père veut dire, expliqua la directrice de cette voix douce et agaçante, c'est qu'il a obtenue ta garde.

-Pourquoi ne pas être venu plus tôt ?

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de fausse joie. Comme il y à eu abandon de paternité, j'ai due pas mal négocier… Et j'avais honte. Il perdit son sourire, s'accroupis pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. Odd, je voudrais tellement que tu me donnes ton pardon. Non ! Non tais-toi. Il ne suffit pas que je te le demande pour que tu me l'accordes. Se que j'ai fais… ça n'a pas de nom. Je ne mérite même pas de brûler en enfer. Mais je ferais tout pour me racheter. Maintenant, tu vas venir à la maison, ou une chambre t'attend. Tu vas faire connaissance avec ta belle-mère et tes belles-sœurs, et tu vas tout oublier. Ok ?

-Ok.

" Tout oublier ? Comme si s'était aussi simple…. "

" Belle-mère ? Belles-sœurs ? "

-Bien, Odd, tu veux bien aller faire ton sac, pendant que je discute des dernières formalités avec ton père.

" -Ha… J'ai pas le choix ? "

" -Arrête c'est ton père ! "

" -Ouais, le même qui m'a vendu… "

" -Ne le condamne pas tout de suite, il ne voulait pas "

" -Hum… "

Odd coupa cour à la mini discussion mentale qu'il avait eu avec lui-même pendant le trajet en entra dans sa chambre.

-Alors, parait que tu nous quitte ?

Son bien aimé colocataire était allonger dans son lit.

-Ouais...

/ - Alors, voici ta chambre, et lui c'est Marc, celui avec qui tu la partageras. Il a trois ans de plus que toi, mais tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui. Je te laisse installer tes affaires et faire connaissance. A plus.

L'éducateur partit. Il avait l'air gentil. Trop gentil. Le genre qui veut être ton pote.

- Salut, dit Marc T'es la pour quoi ?

- Salut.

Odd ne répondit rien de plus et commença à ranger ces vêtements dans l'étagère prévue à cet effet.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la dites étagère soit claquée violement.

- Je t'ai posée une question.

- Je suis pas sourd.

- Alors répond.

- Non.

Les deux adolescents se faisaient face.

- J'tai ps d'jà vu qu'eque part ?

- Non. Laisse moi tranquille. Odd reprit son occupation.

- Si ! Si ! Ha Putain ! Où ? ha je sais ! T'es le gars à la télé ! La pute qu'en est pas une en faite !

Les doigts du blond se serrèrent sur le pull qu'il tenait en entendant ces paroles crues.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Aller, fais pas ta chienne. Donne des détaille ! Putain, quand les autres serons ça !

- Et toi ? t'es la pour quoi ?

- Délinquance. Alors, tu réponds ?

" Comme tout les autre quoi "

" Je fait tâche dans le paysage "

" Ok, donc je suis au milieu de délinquant juvénile, et tout le monde sais. Une corde, que je me fusille. " /

/Odd était assis sur son lit, ignorant son compagnon de chambre.

Le couvre feu n'allait pas tarder. Sa première journée avait été une catastrophe.

- Tu veux toujours pas ? Aller… Tu t'en fou, avec tout'celle qu'ta déjà fais… aller, soit pas chienne…. Ou plutôt si, et fais le merde ! Vas-y ! j'ai pas envi de t'forcer ! S'teuple !

Marc s'était levé et se tenait debout près de son lit, son pantalon déformé.

- Putain tu vois bien qu'jen ai b'soin !

- Bas vas te payer une pute !

- Tu veux combien ?

Se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Odd se jeta sur lui et lui balança son point en pleine figure.

Mais le cou ne fit rien et Marc lui saisit les poignets d'une main, l'immobilisant de l'autre contre son corps.

- Tu voix quand tu veux…

Murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique en les faisant tomber sur le lit de sorte qu'Odd soit sous lui.

- Lâche-moi.

- On dit s'il te plait.

- Va te faire foutre.

- S'soir, s'sera toi qui te f'ra foutre !

Odd, en sentant l'érection de son camarade contre sa cuisse paniqua.

On lui avait promis.

On lui avait promis que cela n'arriverait plus, qu'il n'aurait plus à…

" Quel con je suis… "

- Je suis né pour sa…

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? demanda l'autre en se redressant.

- Je… J'ai parlé à voix haute ?

- Ouais man. Alors, qu'est-ce t'a dis ?

- Je… J'ai du dire : Je suis né pour ça. C'est ce que mon oncle me répétait, expliqua honteux Odd.

- Alors c'est faux, s'qu'on dit dans les journaux, s'exclama Marc en le lâchant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'un môme de treize ans allait…

- Tu sais, là d'où j'viens, j'ai vue des choses qu'on pense pas possible d'exister…

" Elle est française sa phrase ? "

" Y'en aurait d'autre, d'en mon cas, ou pire ? " /

Alors depuis se jour, bien sur Marc n'avait pas cesser de le taquiner, et de vouloir coucher avec lui, mais il n'avait plus chercher à le violer, et personne dans le centre non plus, bien que les remarques salaces aillent bon train, et cela avait surpris Odd.

-Tu veux toujours pas ?

-Nan, je veux toujours pas.

-Tu me manqueras ma grande. Tiens, des fois que tu changerais d'avis…

Marc se leva, fouilla dans son armoire et sortit un T-shirt noir, aux inscriptions de Placebo, qu'il tendit à Odd (vous croyez quoi, vous ?)

-Et comme ça t'oubliera pas la super sique que j't'ai fais découvrir…

-Super, super… Elle veut un peu rien dire… Mais merci quand même.

Il prit le T-shirt qui rejoignit le reste de ses habits dans la malle.

-Qui j'vais emmerder si t'es plus là ?

-Pleur pas… Ils t'enverront bien une nouvelle victime d'ici peu.

-Ouais ! et je s'rais pas aussi gentil qu'avec toi, ma grande.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on toqua à la porte et que la directrice suivit du père d'Odd entrèrent.

-Tu est prêt fiston ?

-Fiston ? Souligna Marc.

-J'dis Au revoir.

Il se tourna vers son grand camarade et ils se serrèrent la main quelques seconds avant de se prendre dans les bras.

-Merci, sans toi, je sais pas se que je serait devenus ici.

-T'es attachant ma grande… Fais gaffe à toi.

Puis il quitta la chambre.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? sa vous plais? Laissez-moi des rewiew pour me donner votre avis!

A+

BD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Justification de mon impatiente: **moi je voulai commencer la ppublication samedi, mais comme sa marchai pas, elle a été retarder de trois jour. Trois jour donc six chapitres. Voilà!

En fait j'en publie autant parce qu'elle est un peut longue au démarage, cette seconde parti, je l'ai vraiment écrite pour le plaisir, et je prend le temps, ce qui risque de vous agacer un peut, désolé.

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

**Chapitre troisième.**

Les math.

Supplice inventé par un masochiste en mal de souffrance.

Ou par un sadique télépathe qui aimait plus que tout voir les esprits de ces victimes s'emmêler dans les courbe de fonction, se perdre dans les inconnues des suites, s'acharner sur des théorèmes aux formulation incompressible et enfin se briser dans la trigonométrie.

C'est ce que pensait Yumi en ce quinze mars.

Pourtant, les mathématiques, elle maîtrisait d'habitudes, mais là, c'était des hiéroglyphes qu'inscrivait son professeur au tableau et s'était de l'hébreu qu'il parlait.

Elle avait complètement perdu espoir de comprendre le cours, et s'était résigner à regarder le bourgeonnement des arbres, dehors (c'est visible à l'œil nu, je vous assure, j'ai eu beaucoup d'heure d'anglais pour le vérifier !) lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Le surveillant entra, murmura quelque mot au professeur et se retira.

Intrigué, elle laissa de coté les bourgeons et reporta son attention sur le professeur.

-Bien, on vient de m'informer qu'un nouvel élève venait finir son année ici. Il s'appel Xavier Natovich. Il est russe mais parle très bien notre langue. Il intègre votre classe. Ne l'embêté pas.

-Un nouvel élève ?

-Tu crois qu'il est mignon ?

-Un russe ?

-Woa, l'accent russe est trop beau !

-Mesdemoiselles, taisez-vous. Bien, je vais maintenant désigner quelqu'un pour lui faire découvrir le collège. Toute les pipelette d'avant levèrent la main.

-S'il est pas beau, on le refourguera à quelqu'un d'autre ! rigola tout bas l'une d'entre elle, se qui fit rire toute la bande.

-Bon… Yumi, tu veux bien t'en charger, s'il te plait ?

Grincement de dent général.

Quoi ? Elle ? Le glaçon ! Pour faire découvrir le collège au nouvel (et splendide) étudiant russe ?

Pas question !

Yumi, dis non.

Toute façon tu veux pas.

-Heu… si vous voulez.

On te hais.

Heureusement que la japonaise était imperméable à tout regard/ menace silencieuse/ menace simplement/ tentative de mort ou moquerie car sinon, se serait son cadavre qui serait dans la salle de classe à l'heure actuelle.

-Bien. Il quitta la classe pour revenir, suivit d'un adolescent que Yumi qualifia d'étrange et toute les autre fille de la classe de canon.

Il était grand, sûrement autant qu'Ulrich, si se n'était plus. Musclé, mais pas trop, avec un visage fin encadré de long cheveux blanc, des yeux chocolats, une bouche fine, des vêtement de marque.

-Présente-toi.

-Heu… Bonjour. Yumi nota qu'il était timide à la façon qu'il avait de rougir en baissant la tête. Je m'appel Xavier. Et… Je ne vois pas vraiment se que je pourrait dire, professeur

Il avait un léger accent scandinave et une voix grave qui donne des frissons, un timbre qui faisait frémir toute les fille, Yumi y compris.

-Bon, va t'asseoir là bas, dit le professeur en désignant la place libre à coté de Yumi. C'est elle qui te fera la visite du collège.

-Mais si elle veut pas, moi je veux bien, s'exclama Alexia.

-Heu… Merci.

Il vint à coté de Yumi et semblait aussi gêné qu'elle.

-Heu… Salut.

-Bonjour.

$Rester distante. J'ai assez de problème comme ça.$

-Je m'appel Xavier, et toi ?

-Je connais ton nom, le prof l'a dit avant. J'essaye de suivre le cours. Pardon.

-Hum.

Il ne dit plus un mot et se silence, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, l'exaspéra au plus au point c'est pourquoi, au bout d'un moment elle dit, un peut plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

-Yumi ! Je m'appel Yumi Ishiyama !

-On le sait, dit le professeur. Si tu veux bien ne pas interrompre mon cours pour dire cela, je voudrais peut-être bien ne pas t'envoyer en colle.

Ricanement de la par de la classe.

La jeune fille s'écrasa dans sa chaise en rougissant.

-Désolé, murmura Xavier. Je…

-Chut. On fera connaissance plus tard !

ooOoo

Le gros 4X4 noir, typé américain s'engagea dans l'allé de l'immense maison, typée américaine, situé dans le quartier chic d'une ville dont Odd avait déjà oublier le nom, typé (devinez) américaine.

Sans prendre la peine d'entrer dans le garage, son père s'arrêta et s'exclama :

-Enfin chez sois !

Une femme, brune, sortit de la maison, suivit par une gamine de l'age d'Odd environ et d'une petite fille de cinq ans peut-être.

Une fois devant eux, le papa d'Odd, Paul, fit les présentations :

-Alors voici Lydiane, ta belle-mère. Elle c'est Marie, dit-il en montrant la petite de cinq ans qui se cachait derrière sa mère. Et elle c'est…

-Salut, moi s'est Johanne, j'ai onze ans, ma couleur préférer c'est le rose et j'adore la Star Académie et toi ? débita-t-elle en moins de deux secondes en papillonnant des yeux.

Odd eu un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa à son père.

-Laisse-le arriver.

-Je vais t'expliquer les règles de la maison. C'est simple. Dit sa belle-mère. Pas de chaussure à l'intérieur….

« Chouette une maniaque. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatrième**

-Entré

Le père d'Odd se faufila dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit avec son fils.

-C'est pas un peux fort ?

-C'est _Le lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski. ça s'écoute comme ça. répondit l'adolescent en baissant le son grâce à la télécommande posée non loin.

-Odd. Ca fait deux jours que tu n'es pas sortit d'ici, si se n'est pour manger.

-Hum…

-Cela veux dire, que ça fait deux jours que tu n'es pas allé en cour.

« En cour ? »

« Il m'a inscrit dans un nouveau collège ? »

« Nouveau collège ? »

« Plein de personne qui serons parce qu'ils l'auront lu dans les journaux ? »

-J'ai ici, poursuivit Paul sans se soucier des questions mentales de son enfant. Des brochures de collège privet, qui son très bien. Johanna va elle-même dans l'un d'entre eux.

-Je veux retourner à Kadic.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de dire ça ? Avec tous ce qui lui est arrivé là bas, on doit le détester.

Jérémie, Aelité, Yumi et Ulrich. Ulrich… Voilà un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelle. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit de téléphoner au foyer.

'Foyer de la nouvelle chance' Oubli le passer petit, passe à autre chose, tourne la page,…

Et depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas osé.

-Kadic ? Ton ancien collège ? Je ne sais pas. Le psychologue pense que…

-Je me fiche du psy, je veux retourner à Kadic. C'est mon collège.

-Tu n'y as même pas fait une année complète.

-Je veux retourner à Kadic.

-Bon, sourit Paul en se levant. Se n'est qu'un caprice. On en reparlera demain. Regarde les brochures pour que je sache dans lequel t'inscrire, après demain. Lundi tu va en cour.

Il quitta la chambre sous le regard noir de son fils, et Odd continua de fixer la porte un moment comme si il voulait la transpercer par la pensée.

Puis conscient que son acte était vint, il baissa les yeux et son regard se posa accidentellement sur le téléphone.

Son père, merci à lui, lui avait fait une chambre dont tout adolescent normalement constitué aurait rêvé : télé, lecteur DVD (avec DVD-thèque), console de jeux (avec une bonne vingtaine de jeux), chaine stéréo, ordinateur relié au net, et téléphone avec ligne téléphonique privet.

Seulement voilà, cette chambre, Odd la détestait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait eu un semblable autrefois et qu'il ne l'avait pas obtenu gratuitement. (cf : le cour épisode de l'ordinateur portable)

« -J'appel ou j'appel pas. »

« - Ca fais deux jours que tu crève d'envi de le faire alors fais le »

« -J'aurais l'aire con, et qu'est-ce que j'vais lui dire ? »

« -tu pourrais demander des nouvelles de Kiwi. »

« -Ouais, des nouvelles de Kiwi. »

« -T'appel ? »

« -J'sais pas. J'devrais ? »

« -Sa fais un moment que tu lui à laissé Kiwi, je me demande comment va ton chien »

« -Ouais, c'est vrai. J'appel »

Odd se leva pour prendre le téléphone et se rassit.

Il commença à composer le numéro et stoppa tout au milieu.

« Nan j'aurais l'air con ! »

ooOoo

Ulrich était penché sur une rédaction de français, près à s'arracher les cheveux.

§ Si seulement Odd était là…§

Il soupira bruyamment en regardant le lit vide, de l'autre coté de la chambre, au pied du quel Kiwi passait le plus claire de son temps allonger, attristé par le départ de son maître.

§ Il l'aurait fini depuis longtemps. §

Puis, alors qu'il allait sombrer dans la mélancolie son portable sonna.

§ numéro inconnu ? On verra bien…§

-Allô ?

-Heu… Ul…Ulrich ?

-Odd ? questionna plein d'espoir le jeune homme en se redressant.

-Ouais c'est moi. Ca va.

-Ouais et toi ?

-Ca va.

Il avait crus que le jour ou il lui parlerait, il aurait des centaines de questions mais là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire.

-heu… Je te dérange pas ? Parce que te connaissant, tu dois être en plein dans tes devoirs.

-Nan, nan. Toute façon, j'y arrive pas, alors…

-Quoi ? Toi t'arrive pas un truc ? Nan, c'est pas possible…

-Et oui, désolé de brisé les idées que tu avais de moi, mais je ne suis pas un dieu. Je suis un homme, et j'ai mes point faibles aussi. Et aujourd'hui ça s'appel 'rédaction de français'

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux, comme avant.

-Assez parler de moi. T'es où toi ?

-Moi ? Chez mon père. C'est lui mon tuteur maintenant.

-C'est bien ça, nan ?

-Ouais, enfin il pense qu'en me couvrant de cadeau et en oubliant le passer ça ira.

-Hum…. Mais il fait quoi ton père ?

-Ho j'ai pas tout saisi… Il est PDG d'une entreprise j'crois… Une connerie dans le genre. Bref, j'suis coincé dans un quartier bourge.

-Je sais se que t'endure.

-Ha bah ouais, toi aussi t'es parent c'est des bourges !

-Hum.

Un cours silence.

-Et heu… Sinon, ils vont comment les autres ?

-Ho j'tai pas dit ? Jérémie c'est fais attaqué, pendant qu'il détruisait Lyoko. Il en était au dernier territoire.

-Mais il va bien ?

-Ouais mais il était dans le coma… un léger trauma crânien, il sort de l'hosto mardi.

-Et Lyoko ?

-Aelita et Yumi l'ont détruit y'a pas longtemps.

-Hum. Et sinon ?

-Y'a un nouveau au collège. Lui et Yumi s'entende bien.

-Un nouveau ?

-Ouais, un russe.

-T'es jaloux ? Qu'il s'entende bien avec Yumi et tout…

-Nan. S'qui me gêne, c'est qu'elle me parle plus, Yumi. Et Aelita parle plus à Jérémie.

-Aïe. C'est de ma faute.

-Mais nan.

-Si ! Si j'avait fermé ma gueule, Aelita et Jérémie serait toujours ensemble, et si toi et moi on avait pas…

-On était deux. Et Jérémie n'avait pas à mentir à Aelita.

-Ouais mais il ne lui mentait pas vraiment puisqu'elle l'a jamais vraiment questionné dessus et c'est moi qui t'es poussé…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.

Une sonnerie retentit.

-Faut que t'aille faire dodo.

-Ouais. Tu me rappelleras ?

-Ouais, t'inquiet.

-Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

-Faut de beau rêve.

-Toi aussi…

-Bye.

-Bye, Ulrich.

Que s'était dure de raccrocher… Mais le brun finit par le faire.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre cinquième**.

Odd reposa le téléphone à sa place.

" -T'as pas demandé de nouvelle de Kiwi, au final. "

-Ouais…

-Ouais quoi ?

Odd fit un bon de deux mètre.

-On t'a jamais appris à toqué ?

-Si mais comme t'es mon frère je me suis dit que ça comptais pas.

-Je suis pas ton frère. Maintenant dehors.

Odd allait à son armoire pour prendre ses affaires de nuit mais vit dans la glace accroché à la porte que Johanna était encor dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

-C'est vrai, t'es pas mon frère. La gamine s'approcha dans ce qu'elle pensait être une démarche sensuelle mais qui aux yeux d'Odd ressemblait à une imitation du crabe. J'ai mit cette robe pour toi, je sais que le violet est ta couleur favorite.

" Pas besoin de faire une analyse approfondie de mes pensé pour le deviné, je porte que ça ! "

Il constata qu'elle portait une robe, courte au décolletée ridicule du fait de son absence de poitrine.

-Johanna. Sors tout de suite de cette chambre.

-Odd. Je veux que ma première fois sois avec toi, dit-elle en s'allongeant sur le lit. Tu doit avoir aussi peur que moi mais c'est normal. Je l'ai lu dans _Cosmopolitain_

" Putain ! Mais pourquoi une gamine de douze ans à de pareilles idées ? "

" Elle lit _Cosmo_ ? "

-Tu lis _Cosmo _? demanda-t-il, faisant écho à ses pensées

-Bah oui.

Se précipitant hors de la chambre, il rejoignit en quelque enjambé celle de ça demi-sœur ou il trouva sur le lit tout une série de _Cosmopolitain, Biba_ et autre magasine pour femme, et non pour préadolescente posé sur son lit.

-ODD ! s'écria Lydiane qui passait dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la chambre de…

-Vous laisser votre fille lire ça ? demanda-t-il en lui montrant un article qui titrait : 'Sexe : mode d'emploi'

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que…se dit-elle en le rejoignant. Où est-elle ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Lydiane, qui faisait un peu peur à Odd, de part ses toc sur le rangement et la propreté, rejoignit la pièce en question sans être suivit par le jeune homme.

Quelque second plus tard, on entendait dans toute la maison Lydiane hurler :

-Mais c'est quoi cette tenue ! Et…

Il s'assit sur le lit, attendant que l'orage passe.

" Que c'est moche ici. " se dit-il en regardant les affiches de Lorie, Jennifer et autre chanteuse 'en vogue' (sa dépends des point de vus) collé sur la tapisserie à fleur rose.

Son regard finit part ce posé sur l'entré ou se tenait Marie.

La petite, de cinq ans et demi, le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle ressemblait aux petites filles parfaites, dans les films, avec ces cheveux blonds, son visage angélique et la façon qu'elle avait de traîner son nounours partout où elle allait.

Elle et Odd n'avaient échangé aucune parole, puisqu'elle avait peur de lui et qu'il restait dans sa chambre.

Après quelque minute à se regarder, elle s'approcha et se mit devant Odd.

Elle tenait de sa main gauche son nounours, et de sa main droite une peluche de chien blanc, assez petite.

-Tiens

Elle lui tendit la petite peluche.

-Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Maman m'a dit que tu sors pas parce que t'es triste. Alors je te donne Milou. Il te consolera

Odd prit l'objet en repensant à Kiwi.

-Mais si tu n'as plus Milou, qui va te consoler, toi ?

-J'ai Nounours, répondit-elle en montrant sa peluche fétiche.

-Ha… Nounours. Merci.

-Dit…

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi t'es triste ?

" Comme toute les enfants, elle est curieuse "

-Parce que… On m'a fait mal, avant.

-Ha. Mais c'est avant. T'es ici maintenant.

-J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple.

Se fut le silence un petit moment et Marie en profita pour observer son demi-frère sous toutes les coutures.

-Pourquoi t'a les cheveux violets ?

Demanda-t-elle en montrant la mèche colorée.

-Je me les colore parce que j'aime le violet. C'est ma couleur favorite.

-Favorite ?

-Préféré.

-T'a les yeux violets.

-Je mets des lentilles pour ça.

-Comme celle que maman me force à manger mais qui son pas bonne ?

-Nan. Des lentilles de contact.

L'enfant le regard en penchant la tête l'aire de dire : mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? aussi ce leva-t-il et lui tendit la main.

-Viens, je te montre.

Elle glissa sa petite menotte dans la grande de son demi-frère et le suivit jusqu'à a salle de bain.

Il la sous leva pour l'asseoir sur la machine à lavée, de sorte qu'elle vit bien le miroir et le lavabo, juste en dessous.

-Regarde, une lentille, c'est un bout de plastique que tu pose sur ton œil. Normalement tu le mets lorsque tu vois pas bien, mais moi j'en met de couleur pour avoir les yeux violet.

Après s'être lavé les mains, il retira une première lentille, qu'il jeta.

-Tu comprends ?

-Ton œil, il est bleu.

-Ouais. Comme toi.

-Je peu mettre des lentilles de contrat ?

Il retira la seconde, souriant de l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire, et la regarda.

-Tu es déjà allé chez le docteur des yeux ?

-On dit ophtalmologue, maman elle dit. Oui, pourquoi ?

-Tu à aimé y aller ?

-Nan, il m'a fait regarder une lumière brillante qui fait mal et j'ai même pas eu de bonbon.

-Et bien, pour porter des lentilles, il faut passer un examen aux yeux, mentit Odd, sachant qu'un simple " non " déclencherais une crise de larme.

-Quoi comme examen ?

-Le docteur te met de la lumière dans les yeux, longtemps, pour voir si tu supporte, et après, plein de lentille différente qui font mal, jusqu'à ce que tu trouve la bonne.

La petite prit un air effrayé et s'écria :

-Je veux plus porter de lentille !

Ce qui fit rire Odd.

-Ha Marie, tu es là.

Lydiane entra dans la salle de bain et pris sa fille dans les bras.

-Dit Odd, demanda encore la petite. C'est à cause de ça que t'es triste ? C'est le docteur qui t'a fait mal ?

-Mais de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Rien, je l'ai juste dissuadé de mettre des lentilles de couleur. Et non, Marie, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a fait du mal. Va dormir maintenant, il tard.

-Et tu devrais faire de même, Odd.

-Bonne nuit.

A suivre….


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre sixième**

Odd se réveilla en sursaut.

" Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. "

Son réveil indiquait deux heure vingt-sept.

" Et je vais pas me rendormir de si tôt. "

De toute manière, il était bien trop secoué pour se rendormir.

La soiffe le poussa à se lever. Il traversa l'immense demeure et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine ou il se servit un verre d'eau, sans allumé la lumière.

Là, adossé à l'évier, il repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait.

" Pas 'rêve' ou 'cauchemar'… souvenir "

" C'était un souvenir "

-Il me lâchera jamais.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière, le faisant sursauter.

-Odd ? Que fais-tu debout à cette heure de la nuit ?

-Et vous ?

Sa belle-mère s'approcha.

-Je t'ai entendu. Tu appelais dans ton sommeil.

Leur chambre était juste à coté de la sienne.

" Elle se moque de moi, là. Dites-moi qu'elle se moque de moi "

-Qui est Ulrich ?

" Alors c'est vrai ? "

-Un… Un ami.

-Tout garder pour toi ne t'aidera pas. Raconte-moi, je promets que je ne dirais rien.

Mais il resta silencieux.

-Hum… Tu sais, Paul crois qu'il suffit qu'il récupère ta garde pour que tout aille bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il a tiré une croix une sur le passé et pense que tu va en faire de même mais… Je me doute bien que pour toi ce sera beaucoup plus dure alors (elle se retourna pour partir) quand tu seras près, tu viendras me parler. Je ne suis pas ta mère, je ne le serais jamais. Mais je suis mère. Et tu es encore un enfant. Alors, pour moi, tu seras un peu mon enfant. Ne l'oublis pas.

-J'ai rêvé, commença-t-il d'un air perdu alors qu'elle était sur le pas de la cuisine. J'ai rêvé d'un souvenir. Elle se retourna et le rejoignit. Y'avait des éléments du souvenir et d'autre complètement inventé. Y'avait… Y'avait mon oncle, enfin mon ancien tuteur… Il voulait… Il voulait…. Enfin, bref. Et moi, je voulais pas. Je me rebellais. En temps normal, je dis rien et là, je… me rebellais. Mais mon oncle il était bien plus fort que moi alors… Du cou tout ce que je pouvais faire c'est appeler au secoure. Et j'ai appelé… Ulrich. constata-t-il.

La femme sentait son cœur se serrer à l'entente du récit d'Odd.

# Comment peut-on faire une chose pareille à un enfant ?#

Son instinct maternel lui hurlait de le prendre dans ses bras et de trucider les ordures qui avait fait ça.

-Et… Tu fais souvent des rêves comme ça ?

-Nan… C'est la première fois.

-Viens, tu va attraper froid sur ce carrelage.

Lydiane le raccompagna dans sa chambre et le recouvrit lorsqu'il fut couché, comme toute mère digne de se nom.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et resta à caresser le front du jeune garçon jusqu'à se qu'il s'endorme, et, dans les limbes du sommeil, Odd crut qu'il avait à nouveau une mère.

ooOoo

En se vendredi matin seize mars, Yumi arriva au collège plus tôt que d'habitude.

Il faut dire que, ce matin là, elle avait sans raison aucune réglé son réveil de sorte qu'il son vingt minutes à l'avance.

Assise sur un banc de la cour, seule, elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, jusqu'à ce que les internes sorte de la cantine.

Après la foule habituel, suivait Ulrich et Aelita, qui mangeait ensemble : eux ne s'était pas disputé et cela permettait à chacun d'avoir des nouvelle de son ex.

Aelita, voyant que Yumi était déjà là, salua Ulrich et se dirigea vers elle.

-Salut !

-Lut.

-Sa va ?

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi t'es déjà là ?

-Sais pas.

-Moi je crois savoir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux étrangement colorés de rose, montra un attroupement.

Yumi leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

-Regarde mieux.

Fixant le centre de l'attroupement, elle en découvrit la cause : Xavier. Le pauvre était entouré de furie.

-Pourquoi tu pense que c'est lui qui m'a fait venir plus tôt ?

-Bah, laisse-moi réfléchir…. Tu le rencontre hier, tu passe ta journée avec lui, aujourd'hui tu viens un quart d'heure plus tôt. Hum je sais pas…

-Ho sa va, hein ! faudrait p't'être le sauver avant qu'il ne meurt d'asphyxie ?

-Je t'en laisse l'honneur.

Avec un soupir, Yumi se leva, laissant son sac à Aelita et se dirigea vers le pauvre russe.

Jouant des coudes, elle l'atteignit et lui cria, elle n'avait pas le choix :

-Xavier, tu viens ?

Et c'est avec un plaisir non feint qu'il la suivit, sous le regard noir de toute les futures meurtrières.

-Yumi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Comment te remercier ?

-Hum ?... Je sais pas. Laisse-moi réfléchir. L'acte est grand, il faut un cadeau de taille.

-Tu va souffrir, rajouta Aelita.

-Je sais pas ce que je préfère… Les folles ou la folle.

En une journée, ce qui est très étonnant lorsque l'on connaît le caractère de Yumi, ils étaient devenus très amis.

Cela était sans doute du au fait que leur groupe partait en vrille, elle avait besoin de combler un manque.

Elle allait sortir une blague, lorsqu'Ulrich se plaça devant elle.

-Re-Salut.

-Bonjour, saluât poliment le russe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? se contenta de dire la japonaise.

-J'ai eux des nouvelles d'Odd. Je me suis dis que ça vous intéresserait, dans le cadre ou c'est votre ami. Mais bon, si sa vous intéresse pas, j'peux repartir.

-D'Odd ? S'étonna Aelita. Comment il va ?

-Bien. Il est chez son père maintenant. C'est lui qui à sa garde.

-Son père ?

-Ouais. Bon, j'y vais. Bye.

Yumi n'avait pas dis un mot. Si elle en voulait à Ulrich, vis-à-vis d'Odd, elle s'en voulait mortellement.

Elle l'avait accusé de… Alors qu'en fait, il se faisait…

$ Quelle conne je suis !$

-Yumi, sa va ? demanda Xavier.

-Ouais, ouais. On va en cour ?

Ils la suivirent, sans lui signaler que sa ne sonnait que dans dix minutes.

ooOoo

Ulrich errait dans la cour du collège, perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il heurta quelqu'un.

-Pardon.

-Pard…

Sissi ne finit pas son mot en voyant qui l'avait bousculé.

Son ancien amour. Le même qui avait couché avec celui qui avait détruit son père.

#Arrête, c'est père qui est en faute, pas Odd !#

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre, aussi voulut-elle faire demi-tour et fuir, mais il lui tint le poignet.

-Sa va ?

Sissi avait beaucoup souffert du scandale, mais sa mère° avait refusé de la changer d'établissement, sous prétexte qu'il fallait qu'elle assume.

#Facile pour elle qui squatte pas là !#

-Viens, on va parler.

Il la conduisit dans un recoin de la cour, ou il n'y avait personne et ou il savait qu'ils seraient tranquille. Une fois installé, il réitéra sa question.

-Je ne suis plus Sissi, je suis la fille du pédophile. Les gens ont ou un mouvement de recul en me voyant, ou de la pitié. Ils murmurent tous sur mon passage et cette pimbêche d'Alexia a prit ma place à la tête du collège !

Dit-elle au bout d'un moment, la colère au fond de la voix.

-Dure.

-Je sais que c'est horrible ce que je vais dire, mais j'aimerais bien que tout redevienne comme avant. C'était bien avant. Et alors on aurait grandit, on se serait marier, on aurait eu des enfants, et tout serait parfait !

-Et Odd ?

-Il allait très bien Odd ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? ho Ulrich J'en peux plus. Je lui en veux. Cinq minute après je le plein. Puis je veux tuer mon père. Ou le libérer. Ou remonter le temps. Ou changer le passer. J'en peux plus ! Ca tourne dans ma tête. Je sais que c'est pas ça faute, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, je lui en veux. Ulrich, aide-moi. Supplia-t-elle.

-Calme-toi.

Il la prit dans ces bras mais elle le repoussa.

-Et toi ? Si sa se trouve, la personne qui envoyait des mails à mon père, s'était toi !

-Pour que mon meilleur ami se face violer ?

-T'as raison… pardonne-moi. Je suis si fatiguer. Je dors plus.

Elle se laissa aller dans les bras d'Ulrich.

-Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie, il faut que tu te repose.

-Hum, répondit-elle vaguement, déjà à moitié endormie.

Il dut la soulever.

-Quand je pense, dit-elle d'une voix enroué de fatigue, que c'était l'un… de mes… rêves… que tu… me porte… dommage… On aurait… fait un beau couple…

-Pourquoi dommage ?

-Que tu sois… gay….

A suivre…

* * *

°j'ignore se qu'il en est de la maman de Sissi, donc, pour moi, elle est belle et bien vivante.

Voilà, j'esprère que sa vous plais! laissez moi des rewiew!

A+

BD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre septième.**

Samedi matin, dix-sept mars.

A neuf heure et des poussières, Odd descendit de sa chambre, bien décider à ne pas y passer la journée.

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, il constata qu'il avait le choix entre regarder la télé dans le salon ou regarder la télé dans sa chambre ; écouter de la musique dans le salon ou dans sa chambre, aller sur le net dans le salon ou dans sa chambre. Bref rien de bien varié.

Il allait repartir dans son antre lorsque son père descendit les escaliers, frais et dispos pour la journée (il ne travaillait pas le weekend).

-Tiens Odd, tu tombe bien !

-Oui ?

-Viens, il faut que je te parle. Allons à la cuisine.

Il le suivit jusqu'à ladite salle et s'installa au comptoir pendant que son père se préparait le petit déjeuné.

-T'as mangé ?

-Je ne mange pas le matin.

-Mais il faut.

-J'ai pas faim, merci.

Répondit Odd, avec une moue écœuré en regardant l'assiette d'œuf au bacon que son père s'était fait.

" Typique américain. Comme la caisse, la maison, la famille, la morale… "

-Je voudrais te parler de cette histoire de collège. Tu à lus les brochures ?

-Oui, mentit Odd.

-Bien. Alors, lequel ?

-Kadic.

-J'opterais pour le Collège Saint Matthieu. C'est un collège privé protestant très bien. Et dont j'ai entendu de bon écho.

-Kadic.

-Que penses-tu de Saint-Matthieu ?

-J'en pense que je veux retourner à Kadic !

-Oubli ce collège et tout ce qui s'y rattache.

-Non.

-Oublis.

-Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas.

-Odd.

-A Kadic, j'ai des amis. Et c'est grâce à eux que je m'en suis sortit. Il est hors de question que je les oublis !

-Tu ne retourneras pas à Kadic !

-Alors je n'irais dans aucun autre collège !

-Ho que si tu y iras ! Même si je dois t'y trainer par la peau du cou et t'enchainer à une chaise tu y iras !

Il était maintenant l'un en face de l'autre, au milieu de la cuisine.

-Tu peux toujours rêver !

-Tu entends comment tu me parle ? Ne t'a-t-on jamais appris la politesse ?

-Si, on me l'a appris. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai appris à courber l'échine ?

-C'est du passé, Odd, se radouci l'homme. Le passé n'est pas fait pour être ressassé.

-Il n'est pas fait pour être oublié non plus.

-Odd, le passé…

-Tu veux que j'oubli ? Comme tu à oublié Maman.

-Ne parle pas de ta mère.

-Tu te souviens encor d'elle au moins ? De ses cheveux ? de ses yeux ? De sa voix, quand elle chantait ?

-Tais-toi !

-Une personne n'est vraiment morte que lorsqu'on l'oublie.

-Tais-toi.

-T'as tué Maman.

La claque siffla dans l'air.

Odd avait parfaitement conscience d'être allé trop loin mais il ne pouvait s'empêché d'en vouloir à son père.

Il couru se réfugier dans sa chambre, en bousculant sa belle-mère qui avait assistée à toute la scène.

-Paul ?

-Il a raison. Il a raison. Il a… raison.

Il se serait effondré sur le carrelage si elle n'avait pas été là pour le rattrapé alors qu'il tombait en larme.

-Calme-toi Paul.

-Je ne souviens plus ! Je ne me souviens plus, ni la couleur de ces cheveux, ni même son visage.

-Paul, calme-toi. Calme-toi.

-Je sais plus. Je sais plus.

-Paul, sa va aller, ses choses là arrive. Lorsqu'on subit plusieurs chocs consécutifs, il arrive que le cerveau décide, pour son bien d'effacé des souvenirs. Ce n'est rien, si tu te force, sa reviendra.

-T'es sur ?

-Hey je suis neuropsychologue, non ?

-Ouais…

-Et pour Odd, je pense que tu devrais le réinscrire dans son ancien collège…

-Non.

-Ecoute-moi, avant de m'interrompre.

-Hum.

-Il n'oubliera pas. C'est inscrit dans sa chaire et dans son esprit. Dans chacun de ces gestes et dans chacune de ses pensées. Laisse-le retourner auprès de ces amis, là ou il se sent en sécurité.

-Je sais pas… Nan… C'est pas bon, pour lui. Il doit oublier.

Il quitta la cuisine.

# C'est pas gagné #

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre huitième.**

En se samedi après midi, il faut l'admettre Jérémie se faisait chi… s'ennuyait ferme.

Il désirait être ou dans le coma pour ne pas avoir conscience des minutes qui ne passaient pas ou avoir son pc pour… ne pas avoir conscience des minutes qui ne passaient pas.

Il allait désobéir à l'infirmière et ce levé, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

¤Qui peut bien me téléphoner maintenant ?¤

Il décrocha et pensa qu'il s'agissait d'Ulrich, ou de Yumi, ou l'un de ses parents, mais tomba des nus quand il reconnu la voix d'Odd.

-Odd ? Comment t'a eu le numéro ?

-J'ai appelé l'hôpital et j'ai demandé à avoir ta chambre. Je te dérange pas ?

-Nan. Mais comment t'a su ?

-J'ai appelé Ulrich. C'est lui qui m'a dit.

¤Ulrich est venu mercredi après-midi, il n'avait pas de nouvel, donc s'est entre mercredi soir et maintenant qu'il l'a appeler ¤

-Sa va ?

-Ouais mais et toi ? T'était où et t'es où maintenant ? Depuis le tribunal, on t'a plus vu.

-Bah, pendant le jugement, tu le sais, j'étais en famille d'accueille... Après, quand le verdict est tombé, on m'a conduit dans un foyer. 'La nouvelle chance' ou une connerie comme ça. Bref j'avais pas le droit de vous contacter.

-Nouveau départ.

-Ouais.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je suis chez mon père.

-Et sa se passe bien ?

-Ouais.

Il sembla à Jérémie que le 'ouais' sonnait comme un 'bof' aussi demanda-t-il :

-C'est vrai se mensonge ?

-Mm…

-Bon. Sinon, sa va ?

-Ouais, et chez vous, sa va ? Les autres…

-Yumi sa va, Aelita, sa irai, d'après se qu'on me dit et je suppose que tu désir que je te parle d'Ulrich plus en détaille.

-Bah, heu... Pourquoi ? Il va pas bien ? J'me disais aussi qu'il y avait un truc louche quand j'lui est parlé…

-Odd ! Calme-toi ! Il va bien. Tu lui manques juste beaucoup. Comme à nous tous d'ailleurs. Même si, je dois te l'admettre, je me sens assez coupable.

-Coupable ? Mais de quoi ?

-De n'avoir rien vu ! Tu parles d'un ami ! En plus je connais tout aux ordinateur, j'aurais du savoir pour…

-C'EST BON ! C'est pas grave ! T'as pas à t'en vouloir. De toute manière, avec XANA, t'avait d'autre chose à penser.

-Hum….

-Alors heu… Je lui manque ?

-Sa t'intéresse ?

-Bah, je demande ça comme ça, histoire, de savoir…

-De savoir ?

¤ Ils feraient un beau couple¤

-Ouais, de savoir.

-Ouais, tu lui manques. Tu reviens quand, il est triste notre petit samouraï.

-Je sais pas, mon père refuse de me laisser retourner à Kadic, il à dans l'idée de m'inscrire dans un collège privé et religieux.

-Charmant.

-C'est à ce moment là que l'on toqua chez Jérémie : ça mère venait d'entré.

-Ecoute, Odd, j'ai de la visite, faut que je te laisse. Mais donne-moi ton numéro, comme ça je te rappellerais

-C'est bon, je te rappellerais. Salut.

-Comme tu veux. Salut.

Jérémie raccrocha.

¤ Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que je le rappel ?¤

-Jérémie, mon tout petit !

¤ Qu'ai-je fais au ciel ? ¤

ooOoo

« Bah il va bien, finalement »

« Ouais, mais c'est mieux que je m'en sois informer moi-même. »

Odd se laissa tombé sur son lit.

-J' m'ennuis !

Presque quatre jours de suite enfermé dans cette chambre.

-Je vais arracher ce papier peint.

Le dit papier peint était bleu, avec des casse cou en tout genre peint dessus (snow-board, bicross, skate,…) Tout ce qu'il y a de plus garçon.

On toqua à la porte et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, espérant être délivré de son ennui.

Marie se tenait devant lui.

-T'as pas tes lentilles, dit-elle.

-J'en es plus. Mais je pense que c'est pas pour ça que t'es venu.

-Tu m'emmènes au parc ?

-Au parc ?

-Oui, au parc.

-Je sais même pas ou c'est.

-Mais moi je sais.

-Hum… Pourquoi pas.

Il suivit la gamine jusqu'au salon ou Paul, Lydiane et Johanna regardaient _Walker Texas Ranger_

-Lydiane ?

Elle quitta le canapé et les rejoignit, pour que leur conversation ne trouble pas la série, Ô combien importante.

Marie voudrais aller au parc, je peux l'y emmener ?

-Oui, oui bien sur.

-Est-ce que, sur le chemin, il y à une pharmacie ?

-Ouais, mais pourquoi ?

-Mes lentilles.

Elle remarqua son regard bleu ciel.

-Ha d'accord. T'as de l'argent où il t'en faut ?

-C'est bon. Merci.

-Amusez-vous bien, soyez prudent, et couvrez-vous bien.

Elle retourna s'assoire devant la télé alors qu'il allait dans l'entré pour se chausser et s'habiller, après avoir aidé sa petite sœur.

ooOoo

Dans la rue, il tenais la main de Marie, enfin plus tôt l'inverse puisqu'elle le traînait au travers de quelques rues.

Ils passèrent devant une pharmacie et il l'arrêta.

-On va juste acheter des lentilles.

-Mais heu ! T'avais dis qu'on irais jouer !

-Juste mes lentille, et après promis, on va au parc.

Dans le magasin, les clients et même les vendeurs regardèrent étrangement ce jeune homme aux cheveux blond et violet, accompagné de la petite Marie que tout le monde connaissait.

# Alors c'est lui ?#

#Le voilà, le fils de Paul ? #

#Mais c'est le gamin des info !#

#Je l'ai pas déjà vu quelque part ?#

« Ils peuvent arrêter de me regarder les bourges ? »

Il fit son achat, retenant Marie qui touchait à tout et posait mille et une questions.

Puis il la conduisit au parc, pour le plus grand plaisir de la gamine.

A suivre…

* * *

Pardon, ces chapitres sont plus que neuneu, c'est pour ça que je les publie se soir, et demain matin à la première heure viens la suite!

Je suis navré, je prend vraiment mon temps dans le texte, de dévellopé les lien entre les personages, pardon, pardon.

Bon,

A+

BD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre neuvième**

Marie courait partout, allais sur chaque jeu, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Odd, assit sur une balançoire, la regardait, souriant.

Puis soudain, elle vint en face de lui.

-Ta maman elle est où ?

Il montra le ciel et elle regarda l'étendu grisâtre un moment avant de dire :

-Je la trouve pas.

-On la voit la nuit. Elle est devenu une étoile.

" Je ment souvent à cette gamine "

-Une étoile ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça. Sa vie ici était terminée, alors elle est montée au ciel.

-Et c'est arriver y'a longtemps ?

-J'avais à peut près ton age.

-Waaa mais tu dois plus t'en souvenir alors de ta maman.

-Si, un peu. Je me souviens de ses yeux. C'est les même que les miens. Et de sa voix. Elle aimait beaucoup chanter.

-C'est pour ça que t'es triste ?

-J'ai été triste, quand Maman est morte, puis avec le temps, c'est passé…

Il n'était pas sur qu'elle est compris mais elle se contenta de ça et demanda :

-Elle te chantait quoi, ta maman ?

-Ho je me souvient plus vraiment.

-Pas vrai ! Chante, s'il te plait !

-Hum… Y'a une chanson qu'elle chantait souvent…. _La mer, Qu'on voit danser, Le long des golfs claires, A des reflets d'argent, La mer, Au reflets changeant, Sous la pluie, _Puis la suite je sais plus.

-Tu chantes bien.

-Merci.

Il lui sourit, cette gosse avait le don de le faire sourire franchement.

" Gamine adorable… "

Puis il leva les yeux au ciel en repensant à son ancien collège.

" Il veux pas m'y réinscrire "

" Comprend donc, il veux te protéger "

" Ca fait huit ans que je me démerde sans lui "

" Justement, il se sens coupable ! "

" Mais j'en ai rien à battre de sa culpabilité ! Je veux retourner à Kadic ! "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que … heu… "

" Pas pour revoir ce cher bureau ou tu à passé tant de temps, nan ? "

La petite voix dans la tête d'Odd s'était transformée, elle était devenu la voix de son oncle.

Ces oreilles bourdonnaient. Il s'était replié sur la balançoire, le visage dans ses mains.

" Tu veux vraiment y retourner pour ça ? Tu n'a pas besoin d'être sur place pour te souvenir"

Odd ferma les yeux pour essayer de le chasser mais des images l'envahir.

-Nan… Nan… disait-il tout bas, au bord des larmes. C'est du passé.

" Du passé ? Je serais toujours là Odd. Mauvais garçon. Tu n'es qu'un mauvais garçon. "

-C'est faux… C'est…

" Tout est vrai. Depuis toujours. Tu es à moi Odd, pour expier tes fautes. A moi. "

-Arrête… Arrête.

Il sursaute.

Regarde autour de lui. Et fini par plonger ces yeux dans une étendu bleue.

Les yeux de Marie.

-Odd ? Sa va ?

La gamine à ses mains posées sur les genoux du garçon.

-Tu pleur.

Elle touche sa joue mouillée comme pour vérifiée.

Il essuie ses yeux d'un geste rapide.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Il renifle.

-C'est rien. Des mauvais souvenir.

-C'est pour ça que t'es triste ? Les mauvais souvenirs ils viennent ?

-Oui. Va jouer.

" Il faut que j'y retourne. A Kadic, je n'avait ni cauchemar ni… Comment ça s'appel ? "

Comment appeler ça ? Lorsqu'une personne se noie totalement dans ses souvenirs ? Pire, lorsque les souvenirs viennent à la personne, et deviennent vivant, réel ? Comment nommer ça ?

Odd était en pleine réflexion là-dessus lorsque Marie revint, en larme.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Un monstre ! Un monstre avec plein de gros œil rouge !

-Un monstre ? ou sa ?

Odd prit la gamine dans ses bras, et marcha en direction du bosquet qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

-Tu vois y'a rien.

-J'te jure j'lai vu ! De gros œil rouge !

-On va rentre, hum ? Je crois qu'il y a eu assez d'émotion pour aujourd'hui.

Si Odd avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu, posé sur les branches d'arbres, un essaim de frolion.

ooOoo

En rentrant, Johanna leur sauta dessus.

-Voleur !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as volé mes économies ! Elles ont disparu !

La gamine ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné, je cite ' ni de ne pas… avec moi, ni de m'avoir balancé ! Il le regrettera ! Viendra un jour ou il me suppliera à genoux !' fin de la citation.

Depuis se jour, elle cherchait comment ce venger.

Et elle avait trouvé ! Un plan machiavélique !

-PAPA ! MAMAN ! ODD M'A VOLEE !

Les parents de la charmante enfant la rejoignirent dans l'entré.

-Pardon ?

-Il m'a volée. Je n'a plus mon argent.

-A-tu des preuves ? demanda Paul.

-Si se n'est pas lui, qui ? Marie ? Et puis, comment aurait-il payé ces lentilles de contactes.

-Tu t'ai payer des lentilles de contacte, demanda son père en se tournant vers son fils. Tu à des problème de vu ?

-Nan c'est pour le style.

-Odd, le vol est un pêché, dit Paul.

-Paul, avant d'accusé Odd, demande lui sa version des faits s'insurgea Lydiane.

-Alors ?

-Je me les suis payé cette après-midi, avec mon argent, que j'ai gagné cet été en bossant dans la boite de nuit de mon oncle heu de mon bref vous avez compris !

-Si se n'est pas lui, c'est qui ? demanda alors Paul.

-Johanna, voyant que son SPPFTOASP (Super Plan Pour Faire Tomber Odd A Ses Pieds) prenait la mauvaise route glissa :

-Et si nous allions voir dans sa chambre pour voir s'il dit la vérité ? S'il dit vrai, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'argent…

-Hum… C'est une idée. Odd tu es d'accord ?

-Allez-y, j'ai rien à cacher !

Mais alors que Paul grimpait à l'étage, il vit le sourire sournois et satisfait de Johanna, et il lui sembla qu'il heurtait un mur.

Rester dans l'entré, il attendit un moment avant d'entendre la voix colérique de son père :

-Odd ! Au salon ! Tout de suite !

-I hate you, murmura-t-il en passant devant Johanna.

A suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre dixième.**

Assis dans le canapé, Odd repensait.

A sa journée : la ballade dans le parc, sa 'noyade', le monstre aux yeux rouges, et maintenant, le sal cou de….

Une minute.

Monstre aux yeux rouges ?

Il couru rejoindre Marie qui jouait dans sa chambre.

-Papa t'a dit de l'attendre dans le salon.

-Il parle avec ta maman dans la cuisine pour le moment. Dit-moi Marie, le monstre, cette après-midi, tu n'a vu que les yeux ?

-Ouais mais y'en avait beaucoup !

-T'a vraiment vu que les yeux ?

-Ouiii !

-Bon.

-ODD !

-Aïe.

-Moi je sais que t'a pas fait ça.

-T'es marrante toi. Y'a deux jour je te faisais peur et aujourd'hui tu me donne le bon Dieu sans confession.

ooOoo

-C'est peut-être pas lui !

-On à retrouvé l'argent dans sa chambre !

-Il à dit qu'il en avait gagné cet été ! Et il nous à laissé fouiller sa chambre c'est illogique ! Ne t'énerve pas !

-Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Il ne faut pas tout lui passer sous prétexte qu'il à souffert dans le passé !

-Paul ! Je ne dis pas ça ! Je dis juste que Johanna n'est peut-être pas aussi victime qu'on le pense !

-Ou Odd.

Il quitta la cuisine pour constater que son fils ne l'attendait pas bien sagement dans le salon comme il lui avait demandé.

-ODD !... Je t'avais demandé de m'attendre dans le salon.

-J'avais un truc à vérifié.

-A propos d'un monstre au yeux rouge ? persifla Johanna.

-Tu m'espionne ?

-Sa suffit tout les deux ! Odd te manque-t-il quelque chose ici ?

# Ho il veut le faire culpabiliser…Parfait # pensa Johanna.

-Lorsque j'ai fait ta chambre, j'ai dépensé sans compté, si tu veux de l'argent de poche, il suffi de me le dire, mais le vol, Odd….

-Je n'ai pas volé Johanna.

-C'est un pêché, Odd. Condamnable aux yeux des hommes et aux yeux de Dieux.

« Ho putain… Y'avait longtemps »

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS ?

Odd avait sursauté lorsque son père avait crié, il faut d'ire qu'il s'attendait plus à un sermon qu'à ça.

-HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX DE PLUS ?

-Paul, tentait vainement Lydiane, calme-toi.

# Je n'aurais jamais cru prendre autant mon pied en entendant papa crier. Finalement, c'est bien d'avoir des frères et sœur #

-T'a tout ! Tout ! Ce que t'a jamais eu ! Et que t'auras jamais ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux !

-Que j'ai jamais eu ? reprit Odd, cyniquement, Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Ne m'as-tu jamais questionné sur se que j'avais ? sur se que j'aimais ? Sur se que je souhaitais ?

-Là n'est pas la question !

-Ouais… T'a raison… Pas aujourd'hui… Pas demain, ni après demain.

-Odd…

-Quand je te dis : je n'ai jamais touché au fric de l'aut' peste, sa veux dire : je n'ai jamais touché au fric de l'aut' peste ! Fin de l'histoire !

-Je suis pas une peste !

-Reste polis envers ta sœur !

-Ce n'est PAS ma sœur !

C'est à se moment là que retenti un cri aigu provenant de la chambre de Marie.

Partant tous en courant vers le lieu en question, ils trouvèrent la chambre vide.

-Marie ?

-Marie !

La petite ne répondait pas, se qui inquiétait les parents de l'enfant.

-Marie ma chérie ! Ou est…

-Chut.

-Quoi chut !

-Ecoutez.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille et Odd finit par se mettre à genoux pour regarder sous le lit.

Marie était là, coincé tout au fond contre le mur, reniflant.

-Hey, puce, qu'est-ce que tu fais là en dessous ? (pas de réponse) Tu veux pas sortir ? (signe de la tête négatif)

-Je vais déplacer le lit.

-Nan, faut la laisser faire à son rythme. Odd, tu t'en occupe ?

Lydiane fit sortir son époux et sa seconde fille.

-Te crois pas sortit d'affaire, dit-il.

Odd réfléchis à la façon de faire sortir l'enfant de là.

-Tu va tomber malade si tu reste la dessous, tu veux pas sortir ?... Forcement, sa marche pas.

Il regarda autour de lui.

Une chambre d'enfant classique, pleine de couleur et de jouet.

De dessin aussi.

-Hum… Tu à vue quelque chose qui t'a fais peur ? (signe positif de la tête) le monstre de cette après midi ? (signe positif de la tête) Si je jure de te protéger, tu sors ? (signe positif de la tête) ok. Alors je promets de te protéger contre n'importe quel monstre…. Marie, j'ai promis. Aller sors maintenant.

Hésitante, elle s'extirpa de sous le lit.

-Regarde-toi, tu es recouverte de…

Il n'eut pas finit sa phrase qu'elle était dans ses bras.

-Il est là ! Il est là ! Il est là !

-Ou ?

-A la fenêtre !

-Je vais aller voir.

Il se releva, la gamine dans les bras, marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre, et l'ouvrit.

-Tu vois y'a rien…. Bon c'est sur qu'avec la tête dans mon cou, tu ne verras rien.

Elle finit par regarder à son tour.

Effectivement, dehors, la nuit seule les entourait.

Mais au dessus, sur le toit, les yeux rouges de l'essaim de frolion attendait les instructions.

A suivre….

* * *

Je vous assure qu'au prochain chapitre, il y a de l'action! L'histoire commense! Et c'es d'ailleurs pour cela que je ne publierai plus qu'un chapitre part jour.

A+

BD


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre onzième**

Le cour de religion était selon Odd le cour le plus idiot que l'humain est puisse crée.

Nan, en fait, la religion était la chose la plus idiote que l'humain ai puisse crée.

" Comme dis Sisley " La religion engendre les guerres de religion et les guerres de religion c'est juste se tapé dessus pour savoir qui s'est qui à le meilleur copain imaginaire " donc la religion c'est juste un copain imaginaire "

Odd ricana doucement à son petit résonnement et rangea ces affaires : son premier cour de religion serai aussi son dernier !

-Que faites-vous, jeune homme ?

-Bah, je vais en étude faire mes math ou plutôt mon français je sais pas, monsieur.

-C'est 'mon père'. Rasseyez-vous. Le cours n'est pas fini.

-Pour moi si, monsieur, répondit Odd en contournant la table pour sortir.

-J'ai dit rasseyez vous !

Odd se tourna vers le professeur, souriant et dit avec un air de défi :

-Sinon quoi ?

-Retournez à votre place, jeune homme ! Nous somme en pleine lecture de la Bible !

-Oui, est je dois admettre qu'écouter des contes toute en faisant une rédac, et très tentant, mais je doute de faire un bon travail comme ça.

-Des contes ? La Bible est…

-Ne vous fatigué pas, monsieur, la Bible est pour moi une série de conte pour répondre aux questions des hommes, à leur peur, et pour leur dire : si tu est comme ça, tu est humain, mais tu n'est pas beau, et si tu n'est pas comme ça : tu est magnifique, mais tu n'est plus humain.

-Mon enfant…

-Prenons les sept péchés capitaux. Description il n'y à plus correcte de l'humain. On à tous un péché qui nous correspond. (Odd posa son sac sur la table) Un ou plusieurs… Paresse ? Gourmandise ? Orgueil ?... Nan… (il s'approcha lentement du prêtre) Avarice ? Colère ?... Je sais...(il se retourna marcha vers sa table, refit face au prêtre) Envi et… (il prit appuis contre le bureau, écarta légèrement les cuisses, une main posée dessus, l'autre remontant sur son torse) Luxure.

Toute la classe avait les yeux tournés vers Odd.

Odd qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça.

Tout sa vie, on lui avait demandé d'être comme ça, et aujourd'hui qu'il pouvait y échapper…

" Tu est né pour ça… "

-Mon D… Enfin je veux dire… Mon enfant…. Enfin… Dehors. Je ne veux plus te voir dans mon cours.

# Au. Mon. Dieu. #

# Quelle audace !#

# Quelle perversité ! #

# Hum… J'adore ! #

Pensait quelque élève de la classe alors qu'Odd les quittait.

Une fois la porte claqué, il sortit une feuille de sa poche, et raya le mot 'religion' de la liste de cour.

" Bon, si je fais une grosse connerie, ou si je me fais viré souvent, comme la dernière fois en math… sa devrait le faire "

Il prit le chemin de la permanence, en réfléchissant à la future connerie qu'il pourrait faire.

" Je sais ! "

ooOoo

Le moi d'avril commençais doucement, tout comme le précoce printemps.

Aelita entra dans l'usine, et alla jusqu'à la salle de l'ordinateur, qui n'était pas vide.

-Ho heu Aelita ! Salut.

-Sa… Salut.

Un silence gênant s'installa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pas que t'es pas le droit de venir, mais juste que je trouve ça étrange. Mais t'a le droit de venir, hein. J'ai jamais dis le contraire…

La jeune fille sourit intérieurement. Cela la faisait toujours autant rire, de voir Jérémie s'enliser.

Son QI ne l'aidait pas dans les relations humaines.

-Jérémie ! Je suis là, parce que j'aime bien venir ici, lorsque je suis toute seule. Pour me souvenir.

-Mais heu… Yumi…

-Elle est avec Xavier.

-Ha… Xavier. Ils sont souvent ensemble, ces deux là.

-Ouais.

Un nouveau silence.

-Heu… Aelita, murmura le jeune homme en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Je suis pas doué pour ça. Je sais pas… Je sais faire beaucoup de chose mais je sais pas comment te dire que je t'aime et que… que tu me manque.

-Tu viens pas de le faire, là ? A l'instant ?

-Oui mais vous les filles, vous aimez qu'on vous sous entende les choses, comme dans les film à l'eau de rose et les conte du genre cendrillon. On vous berce à sa.

-Hum… C'est vrai que j'aimerais que tu m'emmènes au cinéma, après que l'on sois allé au restaurant, mais nous n'avons que quatorze ans. Elle l'embrassa. Laissons cela aux grandes personnes.

Jérémie la serra dans ses bras, trop heureux de la retrouver, trop peureux de la perdre à nouveau (dites ça super vite une fois).

Puis l'alarme de l'usine sonna.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Réflexe oblige, il se jeta sur son PC et pianota quelque minute avant de répondre.

-Une intrusion… Un robot…

-Quoi mais ! Lyoko est….

-Ce n'est pas un robot de XANA…. Mais de l'armée !

Il lui montra les écran de contrôles, qui filmait le contour de l'usine : des dizaine de véhicules militaire cernait le bâtiment, des centaine de soldat en sortaient.

A suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre douzième.**

Comme chaque samedi, Odd emmenait sa petite sœur au parc.

Après bien sur, s'être fait en… crier dessus comme du poisson pourris, pour la nouvelle lettre signalant qu'il avait été renvoyer d'un cour/qu'il avait séché/qu'il était allé ivre à un cour (se qu'il ne ferait plus, bonjour la migraine) / qu'il avait répondu à un prof/ qu'il avait fait je ne sais quoi encore (je suis sur que votre imagination déborde d'idée !)

Assis sur sa balançoire fétiche, il regardait le ciel bleu, en revoyant les derniers détaille de sa prochaine bêtise lorsqu'un cris strident vint lui percé les tympans.

Bondissant de son siège, il courut vers Marie, qui était devant le bosquet, pétrifié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ?

Elle se contenta de pointer du doigt les buissons d'où sortir trois kankrelats.

L'étonnement d'Odd laissa place à son instinct de combat et il souleva la petite fille juste à temps : le laser brûla de la terre déjà morte.

Il alla se réfugier dans le parc de jeu à proprement parlé, entre le toboggan et le mur d'escalade :

-Ne bouge pas de là.

Il ressorti, évita les laser, réussit à faire en sorte que deux des monstres se tire dessus, " Y'a pas à dire, sur Terre ou sur Lyoko, ils son toujours aussi con ", et cherchait comment se débarrasser du dernier lorsqu'un krabe se rajouta à la danse.

Odd, qui courrait en tous sens, se qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis fort longtemps, finit par trébucher, le krabe devant lui le domina de toute sa hauteur.

Le monstre chercha à l'empaler sur ses espèces de pince géante, mais le jeune homme les évitait en faisant des roulades.

Un cou de pince du monstre mal placé finit même par transpercer le kankrelat, ce qui provoqua une onde électrique qui se propagea chez le krabe, ce qui provoqua l'implosion dudit monstre.

Odd se relevait, bien heureux d'avoir battu à lui seul quatre monstres, mais soucieux de leur présence alors que Lyoko, donc XANA n'était plus, se tourna vers la cache ou était sensé être Marie.

Mais Marie n'y était pas.

Inquiet, il fit, refit, re-refit, re-re-refit le tour du parc, elle n'était nulle part.

En revenant au point de départ, c'est-à-dire la balançoire, il trouva un ordinateur portable posé dessus.

" Louche "

Cependant, il l'ouvrit.

Une boîte de dialogue apparue.

XANA : Bonjour Odd.

Cat : Tu es en vie ?!

XANA : Techniquement, je le l'ai jamais été, mais merci de t'en soucier.

Cat : Où est ma sœur !

XANA : Ce n'est pas ta sœur

Cat : Où est-elle ?

XANA : Alors pourquoi tiens tu à elle ?

Cat : Tu peux pas comprendre ! Tu n'es qu'une machine ! Où est ma sœur !

XANA : En vie. Pour l'instant.

Cat : Je vais te…

XANA : Avec le ventre perforé ?

C'est alors qu'Odd baissa les yeux sur son ventre : sa veste, son pull, son T-shirt, sa peau était entaillé à sa droite, et du sang coulait, ce devait être profond mais l'adrénaline conjugué à la peur l'avait insensibilisé, pour un temps.

Cat : Tu veux quoi ?

XANA : Toi.

Cat : Pourquoi ?

XANA : Pourquoi te répondrai-je ? Je te veux, c'est tout ce que tu doit savoir.

Cat : Quand ?

XANA : Dans deux jour, dans la vielle forêt. Je te re-contacterait. Va te soigner, je te veux… Vivant.

La boîte de discussion se ferma.

Odd resta un temps devant l'écran noir, à essayé de comprendre se qui arrivait puis la douleur le fit revenir sur terre.

Il prit l'ordinateur et tantôt marchant, tantôt titubant, il rejoignit la maison de son père.

L'ordinateur soigneusement dissimulé dans sa chambre, la plaie rapidement bandé et caché, il alla dans le salon.

-Marie a disparue.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Une gamine de cinq ans, tu ne cache pas sa disparition comme sa…

-Chut, Monk va dire qui est le… Qu'est- ce que t'a dit ?

-Marie a disparue. J'ai fait trois fois le tour du parc et elle n'était plus là.

-Tu mens.

-Je préférerais.

ooOoo

-Jérémie, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Si t'a se message fait le passer au autre. XANA est en vie. Il faut que l'on se retrouve quelque part. Genre l'usine. Je te laisse. Bye. Au fait, mon nouveau numéro de portable c'est 0687459955. Salut

Odd raccrocha et sortit de la salle de bain.

Son père lui avait interdit toute communication.

ooOoo

On toqua à la porte.

-Inspecteur Stabler, inspecteur Benson, de l'USV. Bonjour.

-Bonjour, entrez

Le bonjour nerveux de Lydiane laissait tout à croire sur son état.

Elle les fit venir dans le salon et alla chercher Odd.

Le jeune homme reconnu les deux inspecteurs, et inversement.

-Tiens, Odd, salut ! Sa va ?

-Je viens de voir ma petite sœur disparaître, enfin plutôt je n'ai pas vus, mais sa va, ironisa-t-il.

-Ok. Tu peut nous raconter ce qu'il c'est passé ?

-Je l'ai emmener au parc, comme chaque samedi depuis que je sui ici. J'ai tourner les yeux qu'une minute. Même pas. J'ai rien entendu !

" Hey ! Bon acteur ! "

-Calme toi. On va t'emmener là bas et tu va nous montrer ou ça c'est passé, exactement.

" Quoi ? Faire le trajet ? Encore ? "

-Madame Della Robia, est-ce que vous avez une photo de Marie ressente, que nous pourrions faire circuler ?

-Oui, oui bien sur. Je vais la chercher.

A suivre…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre treize.**

La nuit avait posé son cocon d'obscure silence depuis un moment lorsque Odd quitta sa chambre à pas de loup, entièrement habillé, son sac de classe sur les épaules.

Il alla jusqu'au garage, ouvrit le capot du 4X4, tripatouilla dans le moteur quelques minutes avant de le refermer. Puis fit de même avec la voiture de Lydiane.

" Ils mettrons des semaines à trouver la panne. "

Toujours aussi silencieux qu'une ombre, il quitta la maison et marcha jusqu'à la gare. Il en avait pour une bonne heure, et jusqu'à Kadic, trois autres heures.

Mais qu'importe cela lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir.

Dans le parc, les restes de robot avaient disparu lorsqu'il y était allé avec les deux inspecteurs, donc si XANA est là, il ne veut pas que tout le monde le sache.

Mais il ne comprenait pas le plan de XANA. Enfin si, il le comprenait, mais pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?

Depuis le début, c'est toujours lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'on lui trouve, a lui ?

Il était comme les autres.

ooOoo

Un refrain en boucle.

' Hey…Yaaa '

' Hey…Yaaa '

' Hey…Yaaa '

Odd entrouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Son portable cessa de sonner.

Par la fenêtrer du train, il put voir que l'aube fragile se dressait au loin contre les lourds rempart de la nuit.

'Hey… Yaaa '

" Cette foi c'est sur, je change de sonnerie. " pensa-t-il en décrochant

-Hum ? Il ne se sentait pas encore la force de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Odd ? Je te réveille ?

-Hum… C'est pas grave…

-T'est où ?

-Dans le train.

-J'ai eu ton message, écoute l'usine, c'est mort. Des soldats ont débarqué.

-Quoi ?!

Regard noir de l'autre personne présente dans le wagon.

-Ouais. Ca me fais chier j'ai besoin de mon matériel informatique moi !

-Un pc dernier cri ça te suffis ?

-Limite mais ouais. De toute façon ou tu veux trouver ça ?

-Mon train arrive dans une heure. Retrouvez-moi à la gare d'ici là.

-Heu… Ok.

-A plus.

-A plus.

ooOoo

Un vent glacé s'abattit lorsque Yumi salua la bande qui attendait sur la quai de la gars.

$Me réveiller à l'aube, non mais je te jure ! $

Elle et Ulrich se regardaient en chien de faïence, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise Aelita et Jérémie. Ces deux derniers accueillirent avec soulagement le train.

Après que quelque personne soit descendu, Odd quitta enfin le transport pour rejoindre ses amis, et une nouvelle foi le silence ce fit.

-Bon bah… On va pas rester là.

-Heu… Odd… Sa va ? T'a l'air un peu pâle.

-Ouais, ouais.

-Tu nous emmène où ?

-Là ou on nous cherchera jamais.

Ils quittèrent la gare et s'avancèrent dans les rues encore déserte de la ville.

Arrivé dans le centre, Odd entra dans un immeuble de luxe, suivit par les autres dont la curiosité allais grandissante.

Dans l'ascenseur, Aelita lui reposa la question :

-Où nous amènes-tu ?

-Heu… Comment dire… C'est heu… le second appartement de mon oncle, enfin je veux dire de mon ancien tuteur.

-Mais t'es fou de nous amenez là bas ?

-Nan, les flic le connaisse pas. Et y'a un matosse dernier cris.

-Les flics ? Mais pourquoi les flics ?

-Je vous explique là haut.

Arrivé au dernier étage, qui n'avait qu'un appartement, Odd les fit entré, après avoir prit la clé caché sous le paillasson.

-Jérémie, je t'emmène à l'ordi mais je vais juste vérifier un truc.

Il disparu par une porte pour revenir plus tard par une autre.

-Ok… C'est… C'est bon. Juste, sur l'ordi, t'ouvre aucun fichier, s'il te plais.

-Pas de problème.

Ils suivirent Odd dans le bureau, eux qui était resté dans l'entrée, et il purent entr'apercevoir une chambre noire, pour développer les photo, et dans une autre pièce, tout l'attirail d'un professionnel.

-Bon, Odd… L'ordi s'allume, tu pourrais peut-être nous raconter ?

-Ma petite sœur s'est faite enlever… Par XANA.

-Impossible.

-Ecoutez-moi. Trois kankrelats et un krabe nous on attaqué, hier. Et pendant que les monstre m'occupait, d'autre on due l'emmener.

-Comment es-tu sur de ça ? demanda Aelita.

Odd sortit de son sac l'ordinateur portable et expliqua sa provenance.

-Trouve ce que tu peux, s'il te plais.

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, remarqua Yumi, en s'adressant à Jérémie, pourquoi enlever la sœur de Odd, et pas Odd.

Reprenant ces vieilles habitudes, le garçon recula dans son siège en méditant la question, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui lui apporta la question.

-Parce qu'il veux que je me présente à lui de plein gré, dit Odd en la regardant dans les yeux.

-… O..Ok.

-J'me met au travaille !

-Comment tu va faire ? demanda Aelita. Tu n'as pas le surpercalculateur.

-Nan, mais j'ai internet. Et quelque chose me dit que je trouverais des choses très intéressantes sur les sites militaires.

-Militaire ? Tu veux dire que tu va piraté…

-Au grand mot, les grands remèdes.

-Vous… vous m'excusez cinq minutes.

Odd quitta la pièce plus pâle qu'un mort vivant, et Ulrich, inquiet le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a ? demanda-t-il dans le couloir en le retenant par le bras.

-Ri…Rien. Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Odd, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ri…

-Tu n'y songe tout de même pas.

Mais le petit blond ne répondit rien.

-Odd, tu ne va pas te rendre à XANA, quant même !

-… Pourquoi pas ? Je vous apporte que des problèmes alors…

-Odd ! C'est faux ! C'est…

-Ulrich, lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. Suppliait le jeune garçon en tirant sur son bras. Mais la poigne du brun était bien plus forte que lui.

La voix faible, la peau pâle, couverte de sueur mirent enfin la puce à l'oreille d'Ulrich, qui peut rattraper son ami juste avant qu'il ne s'effondre, inconscient.

A suivre…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre quatorzième**.

Lorsque Odd rouvrit les yeux, il ne reconnut pas l'environnement, autour de lui. Ou plutôt si, il le reconnut : cette fausse toile de Dali, ce bureau de bois noir, ce parquet ciré, et il se savait allonger dans un canapé doublé de velours bleu nuit.

Puis il entendit des pas, léger, ramollis, comme si la personne ne portait pas de chaussure.

Prenant peur, il s'enfonça dans le divan, sachant que ça ne le protégerais pas, et ferma les yeux. La personne venu ne vint pas tout de suit à lui, et il eut l'espoir infime qu'on le laisserait tranquille, jusqu'à se qu'une main fraîche sur son front ne le face sursauter.

Il tourna la tête et posa les yeux sur Yumi, alors tout lui revint en mémoire, et il eut l'envi de pleurer de soulagement.

-Ho putain, se contenta-t-il de murmurer en soupirant.

Yumi fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

-Odd… Tu es réveillé, c'est bien. Dit-elle d'une douceur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ulrich va pouvoir ce calmer, il tourne en rond dans le salon. Tu nous a fais très peur.

Peur… ha oui, la blessure.

Il voulu se redresser mais elle le retint.

-Ne bouge pas.

Puis, elle qui était agenouillée devant lui, se leva et prit un plateau qu'elle posa devant le jeune homme.

-Mange, ça te fera du bien.

-…Il est quelle heure ?

Les rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres ne l'aidaient pas vraiment.

-Quatre heure trente et quelques. Tu nous a fais très peur.

-Jérémie a avancé ?

-Il a trouvé plusieurs choses. Il viendra te le dire après. Mange. Quand je reviens, le plateau à intérêt à être vide.

-…Ok

Il ne comprenait pas la soudaine gentillesse de son amie, mais s'y plia, et plongea avec contentement dans le bol de riz qu'elle lui avait apporté.

ooOoo

La japonaise rejoignit le salon, ou Ulrich faisait les cent pas, comme elle l'avait dit à Odd.

Quand il vit la jeune fille arriver, il ce figea.

-Il c'est réveiller MAIS tu le laisse manger avant d'aller le voir.

Anticipa-t-elle.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle vit son ex-petit-ami se laisser tomber à même le sol, désespérer.

$ Avec moi, il n'a jamais été comme ça$

Le petit animal de la jalousie venait de planter ces griffes dans son coeur. Bien sur, elle n'aimait plus Ulrich, l'avait-elle vraiment aimer un jour ? Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse d'Odd.

$Comment je peut être jalouse de lui, alors qu'il a… Bref. $

-Yumi…

La voix basse d'Ulrich la tira de ces pensés, et la força à se rapprocher, si elle voulait entendre la suite.

-Je voudrais que tu me pardonnes… Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, mais je ne pouvais pas te dire… Odd… Voulais pas et… Je crois que… Enfin que même s'il avait voulu, j'aurai rien dit parce que…. C'était pas a moi de le faire.

Yumi inspira un grand cou, se sentant noyer sous les émotions.

-Tu sais… Dans cette histoire… Je crois que je suis pas si blanche que ça… Ce que j'ai dit…

-Tu savais pas…

-Mais Odd est mon ami, j'aurais dus le croire !

-C'est compliqué les sentiments.

-Ouais…

Un silence apaisant s'installa.

Au bout de quelque minute, Aelita entra dans le salon, et posa un regard surpris sur les deux ex-ami/petit-ami/ennemis.

-Vous… Vous vous entre-tué pas ?

-Bah nan.

-Comme tu vois.

-…Cool ! Heu… Y'a Jérémie qui demande, puis moi aussi, comment va Odd, parce qu'il aimerait bien lui parler.

-Il est réveillé, on peut aller le voir.

-Ok je vais lui dire.

ooOoo

Odd finissait avec appétit son bol de riz quand on toqua à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Ulrich, Jérémie, Aelita et Yumi entrèrent et s'assirent par terre, devant lui.

-Alors vieux, sa va mieux ?

-T'a trouver quelque chose ? répondit simplement le blesser.

-… Ouais. A la tête d'Odd, il compris qu'il devait continuer. Ok… Heu… En fait, pour faire des recherches sur XANA, j'ai besoin du supercalculateur…

-Mais il est à l'usine !

-Et l'usine est aux mains de l'armée !

-Je sais, je sais… Mais j'ai fais des recherches sur l'armée et j'ai découvert plusieurs dossier, classé confidentiel, sur Lyoko et…

-Et ?

-Et ?

-Et ?

-Et ?

Le pressa les quatre autres.

-Et sur nous, finit-il dans un souffle.

-Nous ?

-Oui. De toute évidence, ils nous suivent depuis un moment, depuis le début presque. J'ai infiltré leurs bases de donnée, ils savent tout de nous.

-Quoi ?

-Mais ils ont pas le droit ! s'indigna Yumi.

-Pire, ils ont lancer des avis de recherche…

-Quoi, sur nous ?!?!

-Oui…

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel chacun médita les paroles du génie, puis Jérémie reprit :

-Je pense savoir pourquoi il son là. C'est eux qui on créé Lyoko, ils l'ont toujours suivit, même si le projet à été abandonner. Moi, je l'ai détruit, mais de toute évidence, XANA a sus survivre à ça. Comment, j'en sais rien. Peut-être a-t-il crée un programme de substitution à Lyoko, ou s'est-il lui-même matérialisé, j'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que XANA existe toujours est qu'il reste une menace bien présente.

-Ok… soupira Yumi au bout d'un moment. Que proposes-tu ?

-Nous rendre.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Nous rendre. Aux militaires. Odd à besoin de soin, moi du supercalculateur. Nous rendre est la meilleure des solutions.

-Moi je suis ok. Dit Aelita en levant la main.

-Yumi ?

-… Ok.

-Ulrich ?

§ Odd a besoin de soin, il a dit §

-D'accord.

-Odd ?

-Et pour ma petite sœur ?

-A l'usine je pourrais faire les recherches appropriées.

-Et si ils ne te laissent pas l'ordi ?

-Je l'ai bloqué et sans me vanter, je doute qu'ils trouvent les codes.

-… Soit.

ooOoo

Les forces armées en présence étaient… spectaculaires.

Une barrière avait été édifiée sur le pont, et l'identité de tout le monde était demandée. Des gardes armés, des chiens, des voitures parcouraient le périmètre en tous sens.

-Comment une telle force armée peut-elle passer inaperçue ? s'exclama Ulrich.

-Le quartier est abandonné, répondit simplement Jérémie. Puis il prit une inspiration et regarda ses amis : vous êtes près ?

Acquiescement général.

-Bon.

Quittant leurs cachette (un vieux bâtiment en face de l'usine) et se sachant suivit, le génie s'avança vers le poste de contrôle à pas lent.

Ils furent accueillis par des aboiements et plusieurs mitraillettes se dirigèrent vers eux.

-Calme !! Voici Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Hopper, Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia, et je suis Jérémie Belpois

Les soldats qui les tenaient en joug baissèrent légèrement leurs armes, mais ce n'est qu'à l'ordre du sergent qu'on les laissa avancer.

-Venez, dit l'homme. Le général vous attend.

Il les mena directement dans la salle du superordinateur, ou il pouvait entendre deux hommes se crier dessus.

-Je me fous que se sois bloquer ! Sa fais deux jours que vous êtes dessus !

-Les codes poser n'utilise aucune logique ! JE NE PEUX PAS les trouver !

-Heu…. Général Hopper ?

¤ Hopper !¤

£Hopper ?!?!£

A suivre…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre quinzième**

L'homme en habit militaire se désintéressa de la blouse blanche pour se tourner vers le sergent.

-Quoi !

-De la visite, général.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira.

-Les quatre aventuriers… et Aelita !

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune fille en question.

-Ha tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Laissez-nous seul.

-Mais, monsieur, s'écria la blouse blanche, il faut que je débloque…

-Vous n'y arriverez pas ! Vous l'avez dit vous même ! Dehors !

Avec un grognement le scientifique sortit, suivit par tous les soldats.

-Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

-Toi, tu dois êtres Jérémie, hein ? Méfiant, d'après ce que j'ai lus. Je suis le général Hans Hopper, affecter au Service des Projet Spéciaux.

-Hopper, répéta Aelita.

-Oui, Hopper, comme Franz Hopper, comme Aelita Hopper.

-Vous êtes ?

-Yumi, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se renfrogna, la jovialité du soldat n'était pas communicative.

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Nous avons un grave problème. Savez-vous pourquoi Lyoko a été créé ?... Pour contrecarré Carthage.

-Attendez, Carthage n'est pas un territoire de Lyoko ? demanda Jérémie.

-Non. Carthage est un programme qui nous a échappé, Lyoko a été créé, et la c'est XANA qui nous a échappé. XANA était une IASA

-Quoi ? Vous pouvez traduire pour ce qui son pas des génis de l'informatique ?

-Odd, hein ?

-IASA c'est Intelligence Artificiel Semi Autonome. Aujourd'hui, XANA fonctionne en parfaite autonomie.

De toute évidence, la discussion était entre le général et Jérémie. Dommage, Aelita avait envi de lui poser tant de question.

-Je sais. Lorsque nous avons conçus Lyoko et donc XANA nous ne voulions pas que les mêmes problèmes rencontrés avec Carthage n'arrivent…

-Perte de contrôle. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était que semi autonome.

-Exacte. Seulement le hic c'est qu'un virus l'a fais planté peut de temps après sa mise en fonction. XANA a put l'enrayer mais ces données ont été altérées.

-Et ?

-Et il c'est mit a fonctionner en autonomie, et a vouloir tout détruire, sans que l'on sache sa motivation.

-J'ai détruit Lyoko, et Carthage.

-Je sais. Belle prouesse. Mais XANA est toujours là.

-Il me faut le supercalculateur…

-Tu doit être l'un des seul sur terre a savoir t'en servir alors vas y, te gène pas.

Sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui redise, Jérémie s'installa devant l'ordinateur, et le débloqua.

-Vous pouvez peut-être nous dire qui vous êtes, maintenant, dit-il en pianotant.

Aelita se tendis. Jérémie venait de poser la question qui la taraudait, et elle attendait avec anxiété la réponse du militaire.

-Votre ami n'a pas l'aire bien. Ne veux-tu pas voir un médecin ?

£Un médecin ? Pourquoi un méde… Ha oui, Odd.£

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses souvenirs et ses interrogations qu'elle en avait oublié Odd, Odd et son abdomen perforé.

-Je vais bien répondit celui-ci.

Si le jeune homme avait accepté de venir, il ne voulait pas voir de docteur, sous prétexte que ce serait une perte de temps.

Ulrich se doutait qu'en réalité, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie et se rendre à XANA, si Jérémie ne trouvait rien, mais il avait préféré ne rien dire.

La résignation se peignit sur le visage de l'homme et il allait enfin répondre lorsque Jérémie s'écria :

-EUREKA !

-Quoi ?

Ils s'approchèrent tous de la machine, pour voir l'écran sur lequel se traçait des page et des page de zéros et de un vert sur fond noir.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Odd.

-J'ai pénétré la mémoire de Lyoko.

-Sa mémoire ? reprit, surprit, le générale.

-Lyoko n'est qu'un assemblage de fichier, que le supercalculateur ouvre et applique en fonction de protocole inscrit en lui, expliqua Jérémie. Et il garde en mémoire toute les tâche effectué, sur un certain temps.

-Mais Lyoko a été détruit, s'étonna Yumi. Quand on la fait, il affichait « mémoire vide »

-Sa mémoire vive est vide. Pas sa temporaire. Et si Lyoko est détruit, ce n'est pas le cas de l'ordi. Quoi qu'ait fait XANA, je pourrais le savoir.

-Mais sa va prendre des siècles rien qu'a traduire ! se plain Odd.

-Mais non ! Suffit que je trouve la règle mathématique qui régit ces inscription, et c'est dans la poche !

Et le petit géni s'enferma dans son mutisme.

Yumi étouffa un bâillement alors qu'un ventre, qui ne se désigna pas, grogna de mécontentement.

-Bon les jeunes, vous devez avoir faim. Je vous amène à la cantine.

-Je reste bossé.

Ulrich était soupçonneux envers ce général qui n'avait pas, ni l'allure, ni le comportement d'un haut gradé : jovial, grand, jeune (enfin quarante ans, environ). Non, général ne lui correspondait pas.

Il allais lui poser une question lorsqu'ils découvrir l'usine : en moins de deux jour elle était devenus une véritable base militaire, avec ses chambres, ses salle d'entraînement, son réfectoire…

-C'est l'usine, t'est sur ? murmura Odd.

ooOoo

Après un repas, fort peu comestible (mais il y avait à peine touché ayant manger tard), Odd, comme ses amis, avait été conduit dans des chambres cotes à cotes.

Allonger sur son lit, il repensa à tous ce qui venait de se passer.

Sa petite sœur s'était faite enlever, on le faisait chanter, Jérémie bossait sur un programme top secret, et il allait passer sa nuit dans une base militaire inconnue au bataillon.

-Mon père me croira jamais quand je lui dirait tous ça.

« Ha j'oublié, je me vide de mon sang »

Il se leva et alla dans le coin de la chambre qui servait à la toilette, séparer du reste de la pièce par un rideau.

Le jeune homme leva son pull, caressa le bandage qui faisait le tour de sa taille, avant de le soulever doucement.

La plaie dessous était rouge sombre, presque noire.

« Au moins sa saigne plus »

« Crétin, sa s'infecte »

« Ouais mais sa saigne plus »

Il remit le bandage en place, se lava les mains et tira le rideau pour retourner dans la chambre.

Il se figea quand il vit poser sur le lit une petite araignée métallique, la même que celle qui l'avait piquée et envoyé de force sur Lyoko.

Un laser rouge, venus de la tête de la bête, tira en continu, juste au-dessus de l'épaule d'Odd.

« Ils savent plus visé ou quoi » pensa le jeune homme en s'accroupissant par réflexe.

Puis, n'entendant rien explosé, il se releva, et regarda l'endroit que le rayon touchait.

« Malin »

Le laser était le message, et il s'étalait sur le miroir.

_Ce soir, minuit, dans la vieille forêt, mes robots te trouveront. _

« Le rendez-vous a été avancer, il doit paniquer»

Odd regarda sa montre : vingt heure quarante sept.

« Hum… Le temps de berner les gardes…. De faire le trajet… c'est chaud »

ooOoo

Jérémie ce battait avec se p de bde s de c de m d'ordinateur ! Il se croyait revenu au temps ou il cherchait le code pour matérialiser Aelita ou alors son anti-virus… L'horreur !

Désespéré, il frappa son clavier.

Et là, Ô miracle, les centaines de page de chiffre se transformèrent en ficher bien lisible.

Ulrich, qui était venu le soutenir, lui demanda se qu'il avait fait.

-Grande question, grommela le géni.

Puis il se mit à fouiller.

-C'est la mémoire depuis le tout début ?

-Hum… Pas vraiment, elle ce supprime régulièrement… Alors, si on prend la date de destruction de Lyoko… XANA a du agir avant… Hum… Alors….

Il fouilla, fouilla, fouilla, pendant encore une bonne demi-heure (qui s'approchait plus de l'heure), jusqu'à crier

-EUREKA !

A suivre….


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre seizième**

-Jérémie ! Ulrich !

-J'ai trouvé ! s'écria le géni. J'ai trouvé !

-Génial.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme flagrant d'Aelita, les deux garçons se doutèrent qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe.

-Venez.

Ils la suivirent en silence dans le dédale de couloir qu'était devenu l'usine jusqu'à un bureau.

Sur le mur du fond, une carte de la ville était placardée, sur le bureau lui-même, plusieurs dossiers étaient éparpillés.

Le général Hopper se leva pour accueillirent les trois jeune gens.

Yumi était déjà là, et observait des photographies aériennes de la ville posée sur une table dans un coin.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Ou est Odd, demanda Ulrich, qui avait tout de suite remarqué son absence.

-Il a passé la barrière il y a plus de vingt minutes.

-Quoi mais… Comment !

-Ca, il vos mieux pas que je vous le dise. Je crains fort qu'il n'aille se rendre à XANA.

Pendant le repas, il avait confié au général les plans du monstre.

-Le rendez-vous était sensé être demain !

-Qu'importe. As-tu trouvé des réponses ?

-Je sais ce qu'a fais XANA, mais c'est de la folie.

D'un signe de tête, le général invita Jérémie à s'expliquer.

-XANA a compris que la destruction de Lyoko était inévitable et provoquerait sa perte. Il a donc procédé à une matérialisation.

-Une matérialisation ? mais pourquoi pas faire une sauvegarde de ces fichiers, ou crée un substitut, questionna Aelita.

-Parce que tout serais mémoriser dans le supercalculateur, et que ce dernier effectue une remise a zéros régulière. Sans compter qu'il aurait put être prit comme un virus par la machine.

-Pourquoi c'est de la folie ?

Ulrich, bien qu'inquiet pour Odd, savait qu'il devait connaître son ennemi, au lieu de foncer dans le tas.

-Lorsque j'ai matérialiser Aelita, le programme savait quel aspect lui donner, puisqu'elle était humaine avant, s'était juste un retour en arrière. Mais pour XANA, c'est différent. Il lui a fallu entré d'autre code en plus du code principal, pour lui crée un corps à partir de rien. Et même s'il a réussi, je ne crois pas qu'il soit entièrement humain. Je penche plutôt pour une machine biomécanique.

-Mais tu m'as dit avoir crée des programme pour tester la matérialisation.

-Juste les première phases, je ne suis jamais aller au bout.

Il y eu le silence pendant lequel chacun médita les paroles prononcées.

-Et pour Odd ? demanda enfin Ulrich.

-Odd est un civil qui a choisi de se rendre. Temps que l'on ne sera pas comment se débarrasser de XANA, on attaquera pas. Répondit le général, toute jovialité perdue.

ooOoo

_Un peu plus tôt, à la sortit de la base. _

Odd avait évité tout les gardes, tout les chiens, il n'avait plus qu'a traversé le pont, se qu'il fit au pas de cours.

Seulement, arrivé sur l'autre rive, il sursauta en entendant :

-Hey ! Toi là bas !

Le soldat de garde l'avait repéré.

« Shit ! »

Il se retourna, et le regarda s'avancer, la main poser sur le pommeau de son révolver.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! demanda-t-il, agressif, une fois devant le jeune homme.

Odd allais répondre sur le même ton quand il se rappela son seul et unique cour de religion. Ca allait peut-être l'aider.

Il sourit, et s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée du jeune soldat.

-Mais je ne fais rien, voyons, minauda-t-il en nouant ces bras autour de l'homme.

-Vous ne pouvez pas quitter la base, rétorqua le garde, d'une voix déjà plus douce. Ordre du général.

-Ho… si c'est comme ça…

Et Odd fit mine de bouder en lui tournant le dos.

Et le soldat tomba dans le panneau.

-Faut pas m'en vouloir, les ordre sont les ordres, j'y peut rien moi, aller…

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent pour le retourner.

-Peut-être que je pourrais…

Le visage d'Odd s'illumina alors qu'il retombait dans les bras du soldat.

-Ho, c'est vrai ?

-Et bien….

-Vous me laisseriez partir, s'il vous plait.

-C'est que je risque, moi, dans l'histoire, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

« Connard »

Odd eu un sourire mutin, puis se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser l'homme.

« Heureusement que t'embrasse bien …Aïe »

Le soldat venait de poser sa main sur la blessure du garçon, mais il s'était retenu de grogner.

A la fin du baiser, Odd sourit à nouveau puis s'éloigna.

Un aboiement réveilla le militaire, qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Putain ! John ! Tu fais quoi à dix mètre de ton poste ?

ooOoo

« J'en ai marre »

Pourquoi ? Franchement pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il voulais qu'elle que chose, il devait faire_ ça_ ?

Que son oncle soit en tôle ne changeait rien !

« T'expies, mon enfant, t'expies » répondit la voix de l'homme en question.

Odd soupira et se laissa tomber sur un rocher, au bord d'une rivière. Au dessus de sa tête, le feuillage des arbres centenaire était agité d'une faible brise.

Dans se calme silence, il attendit.

Bip. Bip.

Minuit, selon sa montre.

Il se tendit.

« J'aurais peut-être du en parler à Ulrich ».

Un bruit sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite. Comme si une petite bestiole courait autour de lui.

Une intense lumière blanche venu du ciel l'éblouis.

« J'aurais peut-être du parler à Ulrich »

Ce fut le noir total.

A suivre…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre dix-septième**

Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich et Jérémie était dans la salle du super calculateur, seul. La porte était close, et le géni avait coupé toute les caméra et micros qui s'y trouvaient (il avait été simple pour lui d'infiltré le réseau mis en place par les militaires)

-Ok, maintenant qu'on est seul, on va pouvoir parler tranquillement, soupira Jérémie.

-Ha super ton plan, ragea Ulrich. Franch…

-S'était le meilleur qui s'offrais à nous. Coupa Aelita. Que propose-tu ?

-Détruire XANA. Odd est notre ami, je ne veux pas que ce monstre le face souffrir plus que ce qu'il a déjà connu.

¤Je veux surtout me racheter¤

-Comment ?

-En se matérialisant, il à perdu un atout de taille : il est devenu solide, même s'il reste un programme.

-La j'ai du mal à suivre, murmura Ulrich.

Avec un soupir, Jérémie expliqua :

-Sur Lyoko, je ne pouvait pas attaqué XANA directement, au risque d'endommagé Lyoko, ou même vous, parce qu'il est l'un des programme du monde. Mais ici, il a du ce crée tout une série de programme de substitution au sain d'une machine aussi performante que le supercalculateur.

- Donc son corps... Ce serais...

- C'est pour sa que je penche pour un être biomécanique.

-En faite il à tout fais, la sauvegarde, la création d'un nouveau Lyoko, la matérialisation…

-Ouais, si on veux.

-Comment compte-tu l'infiltrer ?

Jérémie leva sa main et l'ouvrit : au cœur de sa paume se tenait la minuscule araignée qui avait injecter les nanites à Odd.

En la voyant, les autres eurent un mouvement de recule.

-Calme, je l'ai déconnecté du système d'exploitation de XANA, elle est inoffensive.

Parfaitement confiant en ce petit blond, Ulrich demanda :

-Ton plan ?

-Cette araignée ne peut pas s'approcher de XANA sans se faire repérer, à moins qu'on la dépose à quelque mètre de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai du supprimé une partie de ses batteries. Puis je paris que bien des robots rode autour de ce cher programme. Elle se ferait repéré.

-Bon, si elle arrive jusqu'à lui, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-J'ai modifié sa tête, ne sachant créer des nanites. Elle se contentera de se brancher à ses circuits et à crée une liaison avec mon PC.

-Et alors ?

-Echec et math.

-Mais et si tu te trompais ? Si XANA était devenu complètement humain ? demanda Yumi.

De sa main libre, Jérémie sorti un revolver de l'arrière de sa ceinture, et le posa sur le bureau.

-O…k...

Il y eu un petit silence puis :

-Je sais où est XANA, dit la japonaise à la surprise de tous.

-Comment ?

-Dans le bureau du général, y'avait des photographies aérienne de la ville. J'ai vu un complexe dans la forêt, que je connaît pas.

-Dans la forêt ?

¤ Logique… A l'écart, discret¤

-Lyokoguerrier, dit Jérémie, d'une voix sérieuse. Vous êtes près ?

ooOoo

_/- Je peux pas. Je peux pas._

« Qui pleurait ?

Qui ne pouvais quoi ? »

_/- Je ne suis pas… pas comme… eux… je m'en veux tellement pour… ce matin. Odd, pardonne-moi. _

« Comme qui ?

Pardonner pour quoi ? »

_/- Je… peux pas. Je t'ai…_

« Termine ta phrase !

Qu'allais-tu dire !

Termine ta phrase ! »

Odd le sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il fallais qu'il sache la fin, même si il ne savait pas qui parlait, ni pourquoi on lui parlait, il fallais qu'il sache

Puis tout recommença, encore. Comme s'il avait quelque chose à comprendre.

_/- Je peux pas. Je peux pas._

_/- Je ne suis pas… pas comme… eux… je m'en veux tellement pour… ce matin. Odd, pardonne-moi. _

_/- Je… peux pas. Je t'ai…_

« Mais que sa s'arrête ! »

Fou. Il allait devenir fou.

Il était dans le néant absolu. Pas de haut, pas de bas, pas de noir, pas de blanc, pas d'obscurité, pas de lumière. Rien. Rien que cette voix, encore toujours.

_/- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas._

_/- Je ne suis pas… pas comme… eux… je m'en veux tellement pour… ce matin. Odd, pardonne-moi. _

_/- Je… peux pas. Je t'ai…_

-Mais qu'il se taise ! Pitié qu'il se taise !

-Hum… Tu es drôle, humain.

Cette autre voix lui venait de loin, de très loin.

Il avait l'impression qu'elle traçait un fil dans ce néant, et il voulu la suivre.

ooOoo

Odd ouvrit les yeux et fit éblouis par un plafonnier braqué sur ses yeux. Il voulu se couvrir le visage de sa main, mais ne le peut, il était attacher.

Quand sa vue fut fixe, il constata qu'il était lié à se que ressemblait à un chaise de dentiste, sans tout les instruments de torture qui les accompagnait. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, il y avait une grosse machine dans son dos, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer, et tout une série d'écran sur les murs.

-Tu te réveille enfin, j'avait peur d'y être aller trop fort en anesthésique.

Fit une voix venue de derrière lui.

-Anesthésique ?

-Oui, pour te soigner. Tu sais, humain, je te voulais vivant, et en bonne santé, enfin…

« Soigner ? En bonne santé ? » C'est vrai qu'Odd ne ressentait plus de douleur venant de l'abdomen.

« Il m'a soigné ? Mais il est tordu ! »

Comprenant qu'il parlait à XANA lui-même, Odd demanda avec rage ou était sa petite sœur :

-Chez ses parents, depuis hier soir vingt et une heure.

« Vingt et une heure… Sa veux dire que je me suis rendu pour rien ? »

« Si sa ce trouve, il ment »

-Prouve-le.

L'image du salon de la maison de son père apparus sur tous les écrans. Etait présent les deux inspecteurs, son père et sa belle-mère qui tenait dans ces bras la petite Maris.

-… Votre fils as-t-il des raisons de fuguer ? Demandait l'un des inspecteurs juste avant que l'image ne se coupe.

-Sa te va ?

-… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Hum… Tu es un garçon étrange…. Très attractif. J'ai du mal à comprendre l'attirance qu'éprouve pour toi tout les individu masculin qui t'entour.

-On est deux, grogna Odd.

-Mon plan est clair, tu n'es qu'un appas. Mais en attendant que le poisson morde, je vais tâcher de comprendre pourquoi tu es si attirant.

« Un appas ? Et je me suis fais avoir bêtement ! »

-Moins tu bougeras, moins tu auras mal.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Il n'eut le temps de rien faire, il sentit quelque chose lui piquer dans la nuque et il perdit conscience.

A suivre…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre Dix-huitième**.

La nuit était calme. Les lampadaires n'éclairaient personnes. Une légère brise souleva les quelques papiers qui traînaient, alors que l'église sonnait minuit.

Puis une ombre se faufila hors d'une maison, et rejoignit le coin de la rue, ou trois autres personnes attendaient.

-Tiens, et fais gaffe, mon père l'affûte toute les semaines, conseilla tout bas Yumi en tendant un sabre au fourreau rouge et or à Ulrich.

-Ok. On y va.

Aussi silencieux que pouvait l'être quatre adolescents dans la nuit noire, ils quittèrent les quartiers résidentiels, puis la ville en elle-même pour s'aventurer dans la forêt.

ooOoo

_Odd avait huit ans. Il était dans l'appartement de son oncle_

_Ce dernier lui faisait face, un appareil photographique en main. _

_L'enfant ne portait plus grand-chose de sa tenue, et savait se qu'il allait advenir du reste._

_-Bien, murmura l'homme. Maintenant tu enlèves ton pantalon. _

_-Avec son slip, s'était à peut près tout ce qui lui restait. _

_-Je veux pas, dit-il en prenant son courage à deux mains._

_L'homme baissa l'appareille et le regarda. _

_-Tu ne veux pas ?_

_« Il est grand, quand même » pensa l'enfant en déglutissant._

_-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?_

_Comment dire qu'il avait honte ? Les mots ne venaient pas, les traîtres. _

_-Mais c'est normal de ne pas vouloir. _

_Les yeux brillants, Odd leva les yeux, peut-être le laisserait-il tranquille._

_-Personne ne veut payer pour ces fautes. Mais il faut, toujours. Maintenant obéis. _

_La dessus, Odd dégluti encore et porta les mains à la fermeture de son jeans._

ooOoo

Les quatre amis étaient arrivés à un endroit largement déboisé. Au centre de la clairière pas du tout naturelle, se dressait un complexe tout de métal.

-Où a-t-il trouvé le matériel ?

-Sans doute a-t-il trafiqué les importations. Tout ce faisant par informatiques. Bon, je reste ici, dit le géni en s'asseyant contre un arbre. Je vous suis de là. Vous oubliez pas, moins de deux mètre de lui.

-Non, on oublis pas.

-Bonne chance.

Aelita, Yumi et Ulrich s'élancèrent, oreillette branchée, alors que Jérémie commençait à pianoter sur son ordinateur portable.

-Pas de garde, murmura Aelita à l'entrée du complexe. C'est louche.

-Jérémie, je te branche.

Yumi ouvrit le boîtier électronique de la porte, débrancha deux fil, les connecta sur une interphase qu'elle rebrancha à tout le système. Après quelques secondes, ils entendirent dans leurs oreillette que s'était bon : Jérémie avait infiltré le système de surveillance de XANA.

-Je vois Odd… ho putain !

ooOoo

_Madame Clin, la maîtresse, entra, suivit par un homme grand, un peut dégarnit sur le dessus de la tête. _

_-Aujourd'hui, nous ne ferons pas cour normalement. _

_Cris de joie de la classe entière, ce qui fit rire l'homme. _

_-Voici l'inspecteur Stabler. Il est venu pour vous parler de son métier. _

_-Inspecteur ! reprit Françoise. _

_-Vous avez un pistolet ? demanda Yvan. _

_-Oui. _

_-Woaaa ! _

_-Et vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ? questionna Marc._

_-En fait. Je suis un inspecteur spécial. J'enquête pour trouver et arrêter les personnes qui font des vilaines choses aux enfants._

'_Hooo' général. _

_-Quoi comme vilaine chose ?_

_Odd s'était désintéresser de la conversation… il sursauta lorsqu'une balle lui atterris sur la tête. _

_-Yvan ! cria la maîtresse. Odd, l'inspecteur te parlait. _

_C'est à ce moment là qu'il constata que la classe était vide, puisque Yvan était sortit à son tour. _

_-Dans la lune garçon ?_

_-Un peu._

_-T'as quel age ?_

_-Six ans et demi. _

_-Et sa va ?_

_-Ouais. _

_-Tu vas pas jouer avec les autre dehors ?_

_Mais Odd n'avait à nouveau pas écouté. _

_L'inspecteur avait dis enquêté sur les personnes qui font du mal aux enfants, hors son oncle lui faisait du mal, alors peut-être que…_

_-Je… Monsieur…_

_L'inspecteur s'accroupis pour être à son niveau. _

_-Monsieur…_

_-Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. _

_-Je… Je vais jouer._

_Finit-il par dire. _

_Il ne pouvait pas, les mots ne venaient pas, il les avait perdu._

_Il quitta la classe sous le regard soucieux de l'inspecteur Stabler._

ooOoo

Aelita et Yumi parcourait à pas lent les couloirs blancs de ce complexe, guidé par Jérémie.

Quand Ulrich avait dit : 'On se sépare', elle n'avait pas eu le temps de rétorqué, qu'il avait déjà disparue.

-Je le sens mal. C'est trop simple.

-C'est bon, Aelita, zen.

-Nan pas 'zen'. Souvient-toi la tour qu'il avait activé, quand il avait attiré Odd sur Lyoko. Pas un monstre. On s'était fait piégé comme des débutantes.

-Mais la y'a pas de raison de nous éloigner. On le trouve, on le tue. Fin de l'histoire.

Jérémie, qui entendait tout, ce doutait que ce ne serais pas aussi si simple.

¤Si tu avais…Yumi… Je doute que tu puisses tuer XANA aussi si simplement. ¤

Puis l'image se brouilla, et il entendit des crachotements dans l'oreillette.

¤ Qu'est-ce que…¤

-Jérémie ? Jérémie ? tu nous entends ? appelèrent les deux jeunes filles.

La perte de liaison avec le géni leurs rappelèrent leurs dernière aventure sur Lyoko et elle se regardèrent dans les yeux alors que de chaque issue du couloire qu'elles empruntaient, se faisait entendre des pas métalliques

A suivre…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre dix-neuvième**

_-Odd… Odd… Odd…_

_Le jeune garçon émergeait à peine. Dans sa tête comme autour de lui, il n'y avait que du brouillard. _

_-Faire ça, à onze ans. Odd…_

_La voix réprobatrice de son oncle lui venait de loin, si loin. _

_-Mon pauvre Odd… Quand comprendra-tu ?_

_Mais il sentait la grande main de l'homme caresser doucement son torse, se glisser sous son pull. _

_-Tu ne peux pas échapper à ta peine… _

_Il se souvenait. Il avait essayé de se pendre. Malheureusement, la chute ne lui avait pas brisé la nuque (il était sûrement trop petit et trop maigre), et il s'était résigner à mourir étouffer. Il avait perdu connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?_

_-Surtout pas comme sa… _

_La main de l'homme quitta son torse et agrippa violement sa gorge, non pas dans le but de le privé d'air mais de lui faire mal._

_-Tu dois payer, Odd ! Payer ! Que tu le veille ou non ! _

_-Par… pardon, m… mon… oncle. Articula-t-il difficilement. _

_L'homme le lâcha. _

_-Que je ne te reprenne plus à essayer, même à réussir, de te suicider._

ooOoo

Ulrich courait. Au diable la prudence.

Sur les indication de Jérémie il bifurquait sans même vérifier qu'il y ai ou non de robot.

De toute façon, il était près à dégainer son sabre à la moindre alerte.

§Je vais en faire de la chaire à pâté§

Parce qu'il ne fallais pas s'y m'éprendre, s'il était si presser de retrouver Odd, s'était pour lui faire comprendre à grand renfort de cris, quel inconscient il avait été.

Essoufflé, il s'arrêta à un embranchement.

-Gauche ou droite ? Jérémie ? Gauche ou droite ? Putain ! JEREMIE !

Pas de réponse. Bon tant pis.

Faisant confiance au pifomètre, il prit à gauche, et déboucha sur un cul de sac.

-Fais chier s'était à droite.

Et il fit demi-tour, pour tomber nez à nez avec trois kankrelats.

ooOoo

_Les tableaux étaient riches en couleur, en chaleur. Beaucoup représentait l'Espagne, les toréadors, les danseuses, le soleil… _

_Et au milieu de ces tableaux se tenait une petite femme, frêle et belle, blonde aux yeux bleue. _

_Elle sourit au petit garçon qui s'approchait, port__rait cracher de cette artiste, et le pris dans ces bras._

_-Tu m'allume ? demanda l'enfant en tendant un petit bougeoir avec sa bougie._

_-On dit 'tu me l'allume', Odd. _

_-Tu me l'allumes, s'il te plait ?_

_Sous le regard suppliant du petit garçon, elle ne tint pas et le reposa par terre. Sortit de sa poche un briquet et alluma la mèche. _

_Le garçon fut hypnotisé immédiatement par la petite flamme et il écouta d'une oreille lointaine sa mère lui dire d'être prudent avec, que le feu s'était dangereux. _

_Il s'amusa à parcourir l'atelier en long, en large et en travers, les tableaux faisant de l'ombre, mais lorsqu'il passa devant la porte qui donnait sur le jardin, il vit un chat, et là, la bougie perdit tout son intérêt. _

_Il la posa négligemment sur une table, sans se soucier des __chiffons imbibés de white-spirit qui s'y trouvait et partit à la poursuite du félin._

ooOoo

Les deux jeunes fille furent conduite dans une grande salle, ou des krabes aligné formait une haie d'honneur jusqu'à l'autre bout, plonger dans le noir.

Jérémie était tenu en respect par deux kankrelats, ce qui n'empêcha pas Aelita de se jeter dans ces bras.

-Ah, l'amour… soupira une voix venu de l'autre bous de la salle.

Il semblait à Yumi que cette voix, elle la connaissait, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus : la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau pour laisse entrer un Ulrich grognons.

-Bien, bien, bien.

La voix du fond se fit plus forte.

-Approcher, je n'aime pas crié.

Il fallu l'insistance des robots pour qu'ils s'avancent jusqu'à trois mètres de l'ombre, environ.

-Bien… je vois que vous avez tous répondu présent à mon invitation.

Aelita allais demander quelle invitation, mais elle compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une blague, et elle se renfrogna.

-Comme je suis heureux de vous voir… pour de vrai.

-Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? interrompis Yumi qui n'était pas très patient.

-Où est Odd. Demanda son ex-petit-ami.

-Hum… Vivant.

Ulrich fulmina mais se retint. XANA reprit :

-Hum… Ce que je veux… D'abor m'amuser. J'aime beaucoup ça. Je sais qu'il s'agit là de quelque chose d'humain, s'amuser, mais j'adore. La notion de plaisir en elle-même n'est qu'humaine mais bon…Et qui a-t-il de plus amusant que de pauvre petit humain qui se batte pour leurs bonheurs, hum ? Ou qui souffre en silence, sans que ces amis ne le vois.

Ulrich, encore et toujours lui, allait lui sautait dessus mais la 'pince' d'un krabe s'interposa.

XANA sourit, sans que personne ne le voie.

-C'est toi, hein, qui a envoyé ces mails, compris à haute voix Jérémie.

-Pour un géni, tu es long à la détente, Créateur.

§Le tuer. Je vais le tuer. A cause de lui, Odd… Je vais le tuer§

Comme s'il lisait dans ces pensées, XANA susurra :

-Allons… N'oublis pas que grâce à moi, tu a eu ta plus belle partie de jambe en l'air.

Sans le krabe, il lui aurait vraiment sauté dessus.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda calmement Jérémie.

-Et que pense-tu que je veuille ?

¤ Cette matérialisation l'a rendu… Pervers ¤

Bien sur, XANA avait toujours eu l'esprit particulièrement assassin, mais jamais il n'avait été à la limite du vulgaire, comme aujourd'hui. En fait, il avait toujours respecté une étique implicite, n'attaquant pas un ennemi de dos ou à terre, et s'était comme si il avait tout oublié.

-Si tu voulais simplement notre mort, il y a longtemps que tu nous aurais fait passer de vie à trépas, hors ce n'est pas le cas. Donc tu veux quelque chose de nous.

-Beau raisonnement, Créateur. Il est vrai que je veux quelque chose, mais de toi.

-M..mo..moi ?!?!

-T..to..toi !

-Mais…

-Ecoute-moi bien petit géni (tout marque d'humour venait de disparaître) je n'hésiterais pas à me débarrasser de tes quatre amis si tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Un corps stable.

-Un corps st… Ta matérialisation est incomplète. Tu n'avait pas tout les codes, tu as agit précipitamment, dans la panique.

XANA grogna en l'entendant énuméré les erreurs qu'il avait commise.

-JE SAIS ! Tu ne m'a pas laissez le choix ! Et je ne te le laisse pas n'ont plus. Ou tu m'aide, ou le premier à mourir sera votre cher ami Odd, puis se sera la Gardienne et ensuite, je crois que je m'amuserais à te torturer un peu, si tu ne change toujours pas d'avis. Je te laisse une heure pour te décider.

Et il passa devant eux pour quitter la salle, suivit par les krabes.

En voyant son visage, tous, hormis Jérémie, qui savait à quoi s'en tenir du fait des caméras de surveillance, se figèrent.

-Xavier, murmura Yumi.

A suivre…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre vingtième**

-Il n'y a pas à dire… Je suis un géni.

Odd, en ouvrant les yeux, entendit l'exécrable voix de XANA dans son dos, alors qu'une douleur dans sa nuque se propageait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne.

D'un grognement, Odd lui demanda de plus ample explication.

XANA rit, et Odd ne put s'empêcher qu'il le trouvait plus _humain_, d'une certaine façon.

-Cette petite incursion dans tes souvenir risquait de t'être fatale…Dit-il en pénétrant son chant de vision. Mais je maîtrise tout.

Il tenait dans sa main une petite araignée qu'il flattait, souriant. Puis il leva les yeux vers Odd et le jeune homme se retrouva mortifié.

-Je ne te croyait pas si…

-Humain ? Ne te méprend pas, petit garçon, ceci n'est qu'une apparence.

Devant lui se tenait un adolescent vieillis par ces long cheveux blanc, au yeux brun, hormis la lueur sanguine, et aux trait fin.

-Vraiment ?

XANA ne lui répondit pas et lui tourna le dos pour aller posé l'araignée.

-Le poisson à mordu ?

-Hum… Tu veux savoir si tes amis son venu à ta rescousse ou si une opération militaire à été déclenchée ?… Je n'ai toujours pas compris.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu est si intéressant.

« Il répond pas ce con »

-J'ai vu tes souvenir, j'ai compris sur quoi ton tuteur jouait pour te faire obéir, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi… toi.

Odd soupira.

XANA commençait sérieusement à lui casser les… à l'ennuyer. Il préférait quand ils l'affrontaient sur Lyoko, s'était sans discussion, tout en action, c'était cool. Et là, il devait expliquer pourquoi s'était lui qui s'était fais… violé... à une machine.

Maudite vie.

Il soupira.

-Mais y'a pas de pourquoi. C'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Y'en a qui on de la chance et qui on une bonne famille, d'autre qui on pas de pot ! C'est tout.

-De la chance. ? Mais la chance n'existe pas. Il s'agit de probabilité. De probabilité, qui peuvent être étudié, et prévue en fonction des donnés et des facteurs influants.

« Je vais le tuer »

-Et quel est la probabilité que tu me libère ?

-Mais voyons, c'est simple… Elle est nulle.

ooOoo

Une fois seul dans la salle, Jérémie se précipita sur les mur et les observa avec attention, alors qu'Ulrich, qui l'avait suivit, lui disait d'aider XANA. Aelita et Yumi s'était laisser tombé parterre, découragé et fatigué.

-Il va tuer Odd ! Tu dois aider XANA ! Jérémie ! Jérémie tu m'écoute ?

Le brun saisit l'épaule du géni pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Jérémie ! Fais ce que XANA te demande. Il va…

-Jamais ! Je vous aime tous beaucoup ! Aelita, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mais je refuse d'aider XANA !

Et il reprit sa tâche.

£ Il me… sacrifierais ?£

Personne ne faisait attention à Aelita. La jeune fille se sentait sur le point de pleurer, en entendant son amour avoué qu'il préférait la voir se faire tuer plutôt que d'aider XANA.

£ Pense à la planète £

Elle inspira profondément pour ce calmer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherche ? demanda agacé, Ulrich.

-Une mauvaise… Soudure.

-Qui te dit qu'il y a…

-On a détruit Lyoko il a y moins d'un mois, ce complexe à du être monté à la va-vite.

-Tu pourrais faire style d'aider XANA et implanter le virus lors de la rematérialisation, tenta Yumi.

-Nan, il devinerait. Il est très intelligent…. Ha voilà.

Il se mit a cogner contre l'une des plaques d'acier qui constituer le mur.

-Mais si tu peux pas berner XANA, tu va pas le regarder nous tuer sans rien faire, merde ! cria Ulrich.

-Non… je… vais… pas… aïe… le… regarder… vous…tuer !

Répondit Jérémie entre chaque cou.

-Mais aide-le, putain !

-Ulrich ! On parle de XANA ! s'emporta Yumi en se levant.

-Et alors ! Il va tuer Odd !

-Peut-être mais si Jérémie l'aide, c'est toute l'humanité qui est en péril.

-XANA ne détruira pas l'humanité, formula calmement Aelita, coupant cour à la dispute entre les deux ex.

-Quoi ?

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Les robots son si vide. Et il aime s'amuser. La Terre sera pour lui un terrain de jeu et les humains ses pions.

-Enfin ! cria Jérémie quand la soudure de la plaque cédait. Ulrich, aide-moi.

Ensemble, ils l'arrachèrent à moitié, la tordirent presque entièrement.

-Pas solide ce métal, souligna la japonaise.

-C'est bien pour nous.

-Voilà, parfait, murmura Jérémie en frottant son épaule endolorie.

-Et maintenant ? demanda sceptique son ami en regardant les câbles électriques qu'ils avaient mis à nu.

Le géni ce contenta de plonger ces mains dedans et d'en extraire plusieurs.

-Le voilà, murmura-t-il en en tirant un plus gros que les autre. Ulrich, aide-moi.

-Ensemble, encore une fois, ils tirèrent sur le câble, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède.

Il se retrouvèrent dans le noir cinq second.

-Générateur de secours, soupira Jérémie. Lyokoguerrier, vous êtes près ?

Aucun des trois n'avait compris le plan du géni, mais ils acquiescèrent.

-Ok. Au combat alors.

Et il posa le bout du câble, ou des étincelle crépitaient, sur l'enchevêtrement de fil alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour laisser entré des dizaines de robot.

ooOoo

Odd était désormais seul, seul et libre.

Quand la lumière avait frissonné, XANA avait perdue son sourire, et était partit.

Puis la lumière, ainsi que tout ce qui était électrique, s'était éteint, donc les menottes métalliques qui le retenaient s'était ouverte.

Quelque second après la coupure de courant, une DEL, au dessus de l'entrée, diffusa une lumière rouge qui n'éclairait pas vraiment.

Avec des gestes lent (il avait encore très mal à la tête) Odd se leva, et avança à pas de loup vers la sortie.

Le couloir était lui aussi plonger dans le noir, hormis les DEL rouge, et il s'y avança prudemment.

A suivre…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre vingt et unième**

-Et c'est quoi ton plan ?

Demanda Yumi à Jérémie, alors qu'elle évitait un laser. Le tire se heurta à la paroi du couloir que les quatre amis parcourait au pas de course.

-On coure !

A une bifurcation, ils eurent la plus grosse surprise de leurs vie, et si le général n'avait pas crié : 'A terre !', les balles des soldats les aurait perforé.

Alors que les militaires ouvraient le feu sur les machines qui les suivaient, d'autre faisaient passer à l'arrière les quatre adolescents, où il purent se faire engueuler comme il le fallait par le général Hopper.

-Vous êtes complètement taré ! Quitter la base et infiltrer celle de XANA ! Non mais vous voulez mourir !

-Je croyait que nous étions des civils, et que les civils ne comptaient pas.

Persifla Jérémie.

-Vous pas, répondit le général, les yeux posé sur Aelita et le géni.

-GENERAL ! Les machines gagnent du terrain ! Cria le sergent qu'il avaient rencontré plus tôt, paniqué.

Ils avait retrouver refuge dans une vaste salle, éclairer par de multiple lampe de poche.

Les mitraillettes à l'entrée tenaient en respect les robots, tandis qu'un camps logistique avait été monté rapidement.

-Ordinateur avec liaison Wifi ? demanda Jérémie, en montrant l'un des PC.

-Heu… Oui, pourquoi ?

C'est à ce moment là que les armes se turent.

-Général ! Venez voir !

Les quatre amis suivirent le haut gradé jusqu'à l'entrée, ou les soldats s'écartèrent pour leur laisser une bonne vue sur le couloir, tout en gardant en joug les machines.

-Au milieu des débris, se tenait XANA.

Il maintenait contre lui une forme vivante qui semblait vouloir s'échappait, mais l'obscurité ne permettait pas l'identification.

-Et il dit : Que la lumière soit. Et la lumière fut. Récita le monstre.

A la fin de sa phrase, l'électricité fut rétablie.

-Odd… souffla Ulrich.

Yumi le retint de le rejoindre.

XANA menaçait le garçon d'une sorte de revolver, sans doute un laser, tout en se servant de lui comme bouclier.

« Putain ! Etre libérer et ce faire prendre à nouveau ! Sa craint ! »

-Tu a réfléchis, Créateur ?

-Tu peux pas l'aider ! murmura Aelita, les mâchoires serrées.

-Yumi, vas-y, répondit le géni tout bah, on suit le plan.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis s'avança.

-Hey ! Cria le général.

-Laissez-la.

Le géni revint vers le camps logistique et se plaça devant son instrument favori : l'ordinateur.

ooOoo

Droite, fier, elle slalomait entre les carcasses de machines, le regard fixé sur sa cible. A cinq mètre d'elle, XANA cessa de menacer Odd pour pointé son arme entre les yeux en amande de la japonaise.

-Quel plan ?

-T'entends bien… Xavier.

-Yumi, Yumi, Yumi… N'as tu pas compris ? Xavier n'existe pas.

Une boule de colère, de chagrin, de déception se forma dans l'estomac de la jeune fille, et elle inspira pour arriver à parler :

-Pourtant j'ai passer de très bon moment avec lui.

XANA perdis son sourire goguenard, alors que ces yeux devenait couleur chocolat.

-Moi aussi, j'ai passer de bon moment avec toi.

Yumi se sentait perdu.

Ce n'était pas XANA en face d'elle, mais bien Xavier, son Xavier, son ami qui l'avait aider à supporter le dérapage que faisait sa vie.

-Une question, vous vous connaissez ?

-Non, répondit le monstre.

-Oui, répondit la japonaise.

Les yeux s'étaient éclaircit, et la lueur rouge était réapparue, de même que son sourire si énervant.

Yumi fit un pas vers lui.

-Pourquoi venir me parler ? Quel est votre plan ?

-Ouais, franche… (La poigne de XANA se fit plus forte) Aïe ! Ment ! J'espère que vous avez… Mais aïeHEU ! un plan !

Elle s'approcha encore.

-Quelle est ta motivation ? demanda-t-elle.

-Changement de sujet. Tu cherche à détourner la conversation pour gagner du temps. Pourquoi ?

-Mais… Pour rien, répondit-elle tout en marchant encore vers lui.

C'est a ce moment là qu'Odd, sérieusement agacé d'être ignorer, donna un cou de coude dans le ventre de XANA, qui par reflex le lâcha et se plia. Il parti en courant vers le retranchement militaire, alors que Yumi franchissait les dernier pas qui le séparait du monstre.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule, alors qu'il se redressait.

-Tu sais, Xavier, dit-elle d'une voix difficile. Je t'aimais bien. Moi je t'ai fais confiance.

-Yumi…

Les yeux étaient redevenu chocolat.

ooOoo

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait !grogna Jérémie tout en tapant sur son clavier avec frénésie.

-Elle… parle, répondit Aelita.

Ulrich, qui s'était isolé dans un coin de la salle, regardait la fine silhouette d'Odd, qui se tenait derrière le géni. Il souhaitait vraiment lui parler, mais se n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment.

Et de toute évidence, Odd ne voulais pas parler non plus.

ooOoo

La petite araignée métallique descendait le bras de Yumi, sous son pull. Elle sentait chacune de ses pattes piqué son épiderme. L'animal était proche de sa main, il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps.

-Non, le coupa-t-elle. Xavier, XANA…. Le garçon, le programme ? A qui je parle, là ?

Elle était sur le dos de sa main, plus que quelque secondes et s'était bon. Il fallait qu'elle gagne ces quelques secondes.

Aussi se pencha-t-elle et embrassa le jeune homme. A sa grande surprise, il répondit a son baiser.

$ C'est pour gagner du temps, hein ? $

Puis ils se séparèrent et leurs regard se croisèrent, une fraction de seconde.

Les pupilles de XANA changèrent une nouvelle fois de couleur alors qu'il comprenait qu'il avait été roulé :l'araignée avait finit son parcours.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre vingt-deuxième**

-Et c'est parti !

Jamais Jérémie n'avait taper aussi vite sur son clavier. Les fenêtres s'ouvraient et se fermaient deux second après.

-Feu à volonté ! FEU !

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe sergent ?

-Les machines reviennent à la charge, général.

Pas le moins déconcentré par les mitraillettes, le géni continuait de pianoté, le regard fixé sur l'écran.

Aelita, venu se tenir derrière lui, avait les deux mains posé sur ses épaules, et murmurait une prières muette, en regardant les doigts s'agiter furieusement.

-On va être à cour de munissions !

Criait un soldat.

-Ils approchent ! Ils approchent !

Hurlait un autre.

-Restez grouper !

-C'est bientôt finit ?

Le général devinait que les homme ne tiendraient pas.

-Presque.

Il soupira, puis se tourna vers Aelita :

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un revolver.

-Mais…

-Si les machines entre, n'hésite pas à faire feu.

Il débloqua la sécurité et elle le prit, la main tremblante.

Le général se retournait pour partir, mais elle lui demanda :

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le frère de Franz Hopper, répondit-il sans se retourner.

£ Mon… Oncle ?£

Il alla donner une arme à Odd et à Ulrich, puis posta plusieurs soldat autour de Jérémie.

Puis plus rien. Rien que les mitraillette à l'entrée.

La tension dans la salle était à son comble, tous attendait les machines sans les voir…

Jusqu'à ce que les soldats de l'entrée ne cèdent et que la salle ne fut envahis par des krabes, des kankrelats, des frolions, et d'autre encore, qu'aucun Lyokoguerrier n'avait jusqu'à présent affronté.

Les soldats tombaient comme des mouches, mais le peut qui restait continuait de protéger l'informaticien.

Et soudain, alors que tout semblait perdu, les robots se figèrent, comme privé d'énergie. Ceux qui volaient s'écrasèrent, ceux qui marchaient chutèrent.

Et ce fut le silence.

-Je… je crois que… c'est bon. Hésita Jérémie.

D'un signe de la main, le général ordonna aux quelques soldat encore en vie de le suivre.

Il se faufila entre les machines, et marcha dans le couloir, lui-même encombré de robot en panne.

-Stop !

Yumi se tenait là, entre les machines, debout face à XANA.

Le monstre se tenait tête baisser, les bras pendant le long du corps.

Le général marcha lentement vers la jeune fille, et lui frôla le bras.

Elle sursauta.

-Il… Il est mort.

Personne ne savait, personne ne comprenait combien dire ces mots lui était difficile. Elle cachait sa souffrance, digne de son éducation.

Un hématome commençait à apparaître sur sa joue.

-Ha oui ?

Il visa et tira.

La balle se logea dans le crâne, et le corps tomba par terre.

$ Du… sang $ pensa Yumi en regardant la traîné rouge qui se répandait sur le sol aussi blanc que les murs.

ooOoo

Les couloirs raisonnaient des pas rapide de vainqueurs.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Et bien… Avant d'être raccompagner chez vous, vous allez nous suivre à la base.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai gagner.

-Ouais.

-Jérémie, il est bien détruit, hein, cette fois, il est mort mortellement ?

Tous sourirent au vocabulaire d'Odd.

-Oui. Ouais là, c'est bon.

-Cool.

-… Général, pourquoi retourner à la base ?

-Et bien… Vous avez connaissance de fichier militaire top secret, je doit m'assurer que vous ne direz rien.

-Et… comment ? demanda Ulrich, qui ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

-Nous allons vous effacer ou modifier tous les souvenirs qui ont un rapport avec Lyoko et XANA.

-Quoi ?

Les soldats qui les escortaient conduisirent Jérémie, Ulrich, Aelita et Yumi vers l'un des 4X4 qui attendaient à l'extérieur du complexe, alors qu'Odd était emmener vers un autre.

-Pourquoi il ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Vos… interaction avec XANA sont très proche de celle que vous avez entretenu avec ce garçon…

-Vous aller nous faire oublier Odd !

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

Ulrich, bien que fatiguer par la nuit blanche, bouscula vainement les militaires et couru vers le blond.

§ Oublier… Non. Je… Non ! §

-Lâchez-moi ! Odd !

Il se débattait mais les soldats qui le retenaient était bien plus fort que lui.

-Laissez-le, ordonna le général d'une voix grave.

Ulrich se releva, remit sa veste correctement, et marcha vers son ami, qui lui n'avait pas chercher à se libérer de la poigne de fer des militaires.

-Odd, murmura-t-il en lui prenant la main. Je veux pas… Je veux pas te perdre.

Une fois de plus, il fondit en larme dans le cou du garçon.

-Chut… Chut, répondit le jeune homme et caressant les cheveux bruns avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le bercer. Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Même si c'est pas vrai, on va faire comme si tout allait très bien.

C'était tout aussi dure pour lui, mais il voulais ce maîtriser, pour qu'Ulrich garde une image de lui digne.

-Tu… tu te souviens de ça. Articula le brun avec un petit rire. Je croyait que tu m'avais pas reconnu.

-Y'a des choses qui marques.

Ils perdirent leurs sourire.

-Odd… Je veux pas… Je t'aime.

Il ne l'avait pas interrompu cette fois-ci.

-Merci, Ulrich. Merci de (sa gorge se serra, il inspira) de m'avoir sauvé.

Les soldats s'approchaient, et les saisirent pour les séparer.

-Odd !

-Ne m'oublie pas ! Ulrich, ne m'oublie pas !

-Je te le promet !

Il crus lire sur les lèvre du blond, juste avant qu'il ne monte dans la voiture, alors qu'ils échangeait un dernier regard: 'Je t'aime' mais il n'était pas sur, et ne voulais pas se leurrer.

A suivre…


	23. épilogue

**Epilogue.**

-GOOOOOD Morning Paris ! Il est huit heure ! La journée est belle le soleil brille ! Dix-sept degré se matin, trente-deux cette après-midi ! La canicule persiste ! Alors prenez garde ! Et on me signale des embouteillages…

D'un cou de poing bien placé, Ulrich éteignit son réveille.

Il baya, s'extirpa du lit, et essaya de se rappeler son rêve en se glissant sous la douche.

§… Hum… Attend voir… Il faisait noir… enfin sombre… des draps de soie… du violet aussi… Mouais…. Blonde… Sans doute la même que d'habitude…§

Sans vraiment se souvenir, il sortit de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla, et partit en quête de son portefeuille.

Quand il le trouva, il le fouilla pour savoir combien il lui restai de monnaie, et il tomba sur une photo de ses ami et lui.

-Bon sang, sa date !

Y'avait Jérémie, Yumi, lui bien sur, et un garçon qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Blond, avec des yeux violet, comme ses vêtements et une petite partit de sa chevelure.

Etrangement, Ulrich se senti agacé et frustré de ne pas trouvé son nom, aussi referma-t-il son portefeuille d'un geste vif.

_/- Dommage… on aurait fais un beau couple…_

_- Pourquoi dommage ?_

_- Que tu sois gay./_

§ Gay ?§

Qui lui avait dis ça ? Et pourquoi repensait-il à ça maintenant ?

En se chaussant Ulrich se dit qu'en même temps, ça pourrais bien être vrai.

-Bah ouais… Pas de copine… et la fille dans mes rêves, elle a les cheveux cour, et elle est un peu plate.

Il se figea.

-Merde, et si s'était un mec ?

ooOoo

Ulrich entra dans la librairie que lui avait conseiller Aelita.

'Pas cher et tu trouve de tout !' avait-elle dit.

§ Encore faut-il la trouver § grommela-t-il en pensée.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit tout les livres qui dormait sur les multiple étagère, il perdit sa mauvaise humeur.

Le jeune homme était venu pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire à Jérémie, pour ces vingt-cinq ans. Ne sachant pas quoi offrir, il avait demander conseille à la fiancée du concerné et elle lui avait donner l'adresse, sans lui garantir le succès.

§ Vingt-cinq berges…déjà…§

Il aimais bien cette boutique, en plus, le blondinet, derrière le comptoir, était plutôt mignon.

§ Quoi mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! §

§ Je suis pas gay! C'est lui qui ressemble à une fille! Voilà. §

Rassuré, il soupira et ce mit à farfouiller jusqu'à trouver son bonheur : toujours pas de cadeau mais un livre qui avait l'air très intéressant.

-Ha… Werber, lut le vendeur, alors qu'Ulrich cherchait encore son portefeuille.

-Ouais… J'ai lu les deux premiers alors…

_-Nous les Dieux_… très bon choix. Huit euro cinquante, s'il vous plais.

En entendant le prix le jeune homme faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque.

-Quoi neuf eu…

Le regard brun d'Ulrich venait de rencontré les iris violine du vendeur, lui coupant la voix.

Les serpents des sentiments vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa gorge et il ne put que souffler difficilement un prénom oublié, alors que le vendeur en faisait de même, en même temps :

-Odd…

-Ulrich…

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Je souhaite très franchement que cette fiction en deux parties vous à plus. Navré de vous avoir fais passienté quelque jours pour la fin, mais c'était mon coté sadique...

Laissez-moi vos réactions!

A+

BD


End file.
